Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Season 6! The DigiPortal opened and Impmon uses it to pass. In the Real World he dosen't only encounter his old friends, but also an Organisation which wants to destroy the Digimon. Join the Digital Resistance in a fight for the partnership between the humans and Digimon!
1. The Portal is Open, Comeback of the Digi

Finnaly, season 6 is here. After this, everything will change in season 7. The characters, the place where the plot takes part and the new enemy but also the new protagonists. Do me a favor and don't send me comments about my grammar or vocabulary.

After the last ended in tears, the new one will begin with a new character and a new Digimon and with some fun. Also, an old villian will return.

This fic countinues what I started in season 3 and season 5. [The new readers should better read the first 5 seasons before they start to read this.]

I don't own the Digimon or the songs.

Enjoy!

[Opening Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

1. Chapter

The Portal is Open, Comeback of the Digimon!

"Lord Beelzemon! Lord Beelzemon!" A DemiDevimon with a purple ribbon binded on his wing runned through the corridors of the Castle of the 7 Great Demon Lords calling out for his master. He soon found him. "Lord Beelzemon!"

"What?" groaned the Demon Lord of Gluttony in annoyance. First, Beelzemon never liked to be called lord or master. Such formal things annoyed him. And second, he was the whole day in a bad mood.  
"The Portal-Room. There's a DigiPortal." said DemiDevimon. Beelzemon's eyes wided and he rushed towards the Portal-Room. He literaly slamed the door as he entered, followed by DemiDevimon, a small room with an arch. In the middle of the arch was a DigiPortal, big enough for an average teen to pass it.

"I can't believe it." muttered Beelzemon. "Yggy actually shut all portals between the DigiWorld and Real World."  
"I also wonder how it appeared." said DemiDevimon.

The answer was a giggle as a shiny creature flied around Beelzemon. It was a DigiGnome. It then flied out through the window.

"Thanks!" said Beelzemon before it flied away. In the next second he got covered by a bright purple light and as it faded away, an Impmon appeared. He turned to DemiDevimon. "Go and tell Lilithmon about the portal. She'll know what to do."  
"Alright, but what about you?" said DemiDevimon. Impmon smirked.  
"I'm going to the Real World." he said.  
"I wish you a nice trip." the DemiDevimon bowed. Impmon jumped into the portal, soon finding himself in the Data Realm. He walked through the empty Realm. 0s and 1s floated around him.

"Ms. Mezurno. We have a Wild One emerged in the Data Realm." said a woman who was sitting and typing something in front of a computer. The other woman, who had brown short hair and chocolate brown eyes and was dressed up in a buissnes suit, with higheeled shoes, a dark blue skirt and coat and a white shirt walked adressed the woman in front of the computer.  
"What are you waiting for? Start programm D-Death." said Tammy Mezurno.  
"Programm started." said the other woman.

Impmon, who was still walking in the Data Realm froze as he saw something which looked like a triangle with three red balls on the tips floating towards him. He bowed and the programm passed him by. He rose his head and looked at it.

"What da heck's that?" he blinked in confusion. His eyes wided in shock as the programm came back. "So you wanna play tag? I don't have time for this! Infernal Funnel!"

He summoned a fireball and threw it at the programm. The programm got hit by the attack and exploded. In the next second, Impmon realized that he wasn't anyomore in the Data Realm, but in a DigiField. He looked at the thick purple mist and smirked. The mist just needs to disappeare and he's free.

"The Wild One Bioemerged." said the woman at the computer.  
"Damn!" hissed Tammy.

[Home by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"That was fun. Now, let's find out where I am." muttered Impmon and jumped on a tree. The place was indeed familiar and he was sure that he was here before. He found soon himself in the subrub of the city. A feeling lead him towards the part outside the city. Just as he stopped at one house. It looked like and old traditional japaneese house. Impmon's eyes wided in shock as he realized where he is.

"That must be the house of that old crazy lady, Chiaki. So I'm in...in Yokohama! Ba-Boom!"

"Arisa, try to smile!" told a 16 year old girl the other, 16 year old girl.  
"Z-chan, I can't. I just can't." sighed Arisa.

She had cried the last night and the next last, and the one before. Each night, she had the same nightmare. How Yggdrassil forced her partner to go back to the DigiWorld. Not only Impmon, but also Guilmon, BlackGatomon, Terriermon, Renamon and every other Digimon who had a partner and was living in the Real World. Yggdrasil even managed to destroy the D-Powers which bonded the humans with their Digimon and the DigiPortals that existed in the Real World, mainly the ones in DigiCity. After that happened, the Tamers were all shocked and dismayed, but they couldn't bring their partners back. Since it was the beginning of the summer holydays, Arisa's parents deceided that the heartbroken Arisa should stay in Yokohama with her grandmother Chiaki Ando, who indeed could handle with her grandaughter. Arisa had no idea what happened with the other Tamers.

Arisa Bunya was an average 16 year old girl with brown hair binded in pigtails with black ribbons and brown chesnutt colored eyes. She wore a purple T-shirt with black slevees, a dark blue jeans miniskirt and black shorts. On her feet she wore black-white trainers. On her skirt was a purple belt with a red heart. On her neck she wore a purple scarf and a Tag with a Crest which looked like a heart, with a thunder inside, and a black and a white angel wing on the sides.

Her best friend from the kindergarden, Zia Hasane, who also was 16, was a girl with brown hair which had some blonde hairs and crimson red eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt with a silver dragon print. She wore blue kapri jeans and yellow-blue sneakers. The girls were in the garden at Chiaki's house.

"I'm sorry Ri-chan. I don't have a partner, so I have no idea how is it when you lose your own partner." said Zia, rubbing her head.  
"It's alright." Arisa sighed.  
"No it's not alright!" Zia clenched her fists. "Yggdrassil has no rights to take away your partner. Or the partners of the other Tamers. It's not fair. Maybe the humans did wrong things, but neither the Digimon were angels."  
"I know. But try to explain that Yggdrassil. Alright, the Souveregines would have some understeanding, but Yggdrassil really overacted." said Arisa placing her head on her hands. "I just wish to see Impmon one more time. He's sure sick of worrines about me."

Impmon, who listened to the conversation from the tree in the garden, giggled. Oh, sure he was worried about Arisa and he was happy that she worried about him. In his mind formed the idea of how to surpriese his Tamer. He smirked deviously. This's gonna be a shocking surpriese. He jumped in the bush next to the tree and made some noise.

"What's that?" Arisa rose her head as she heard the rustling.  
"Possibly a cat." said Zia and walked towards the bushes. "I'm gonna shoo it away."

"BOO!"

Zia fell on her ass and let out a loud cry as Impmon jumped out of the bushes scaring her. Arisa stood up and blinked in confusion at her partner who was laughing his ass off.

"Impmon?" she whispered. Zia meanwhile stood up angrily.  
"You little...argh, now you're gonna pay you little..." she couldn't finish her sentence as she heard a loud cry and saw Arisa rushing over to Impmon and hugging him tightly.

"Ari, you're gonna choke me! Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon. Though he didn't like it to be hugged he deceided to let this one go.  
"I thought I would never see you again." said Arisa. She finnaly let him go.

"Hey Imp, I see you're finnaly back. Guess it was boring in the DigiWorld." Zia walked over to them. She met Impmon two years ago and both seemed to agree with each other since both liked troubles.  
"Hi Z. It wasn't boring at all, but I missed Arisa so I deceided to come here as a DigiPortal opens." said Impmon.  
"I thought that Yggddrassil shut down all the portals." said Arisa.  
"He did and believe me, he spied the Desert Plane and the Souveregines Area to prevent the opening of a portal. The only place where he didn't want to spy was the Dark Area. Our castle to be precisise. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. He smirked. "That was a mistake. A DigiGnome opened the portal inside the Castle so I got here."  
"I'm glad about that." said Arisa.  
"Seems like you were right when you said that the DigiGnomes are our allies." said Zia.  
"They are. And I'm dying to know what happened in the DigiWorld the last 4-5 months." said Arisa.  
"And I want to know what happened in the Real World. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Your side of the story first." said Zia.

"Well, after Yggy shut down the portals we all managed to digivoluve somehow, partly with Creampuff's help and more or less turned back to our old lifes. Omnimon, Gallantmon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Magnamon (after Veemon found somehow the DigiArmorEgg of Miracles) and Sleipmon returned to the Royal Castle, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon returned to the Clockwork Plane, Apollomon returned to the Olymp Temple, I and Lilith to the Dark Area and the rest split up. Elecmon, Calumon, Renamon, Lalamon and Gaomon stayed at the Primary Village. Shoutmon, Wormmon, Terriermon, DemiDevimon, Dorumon and Agumon went to the Green Village and what Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, MarineAngemon and BlackPawnChessmon regards, I don't know where they are. Anyways, the DigiWorld was pretty destroyed, especially the Dark Area so we had to clean up the mess. What indeed surpriesing was was the fact that the Temple was untouched." said Impmon. Arisa knew what he meant. The Temple in the Forbidden Area where the other five DigiEggs of the Demon Lords were. "Yeah, however, after the DigiWorld recovered, I heared from Gallantmon that Yggdrassil forbid passing the portals to the Real World and the Royal Knights had to stop the Digimon who tried to pass to the Real World by force. Pinapple-head said that Alphamon wasn't very happy about it but they couldn't do anything against the 'Digital God'." Impmon spat Yggdrassil's title with disgust. "Anyways, what about you?"

"Well, after the battle was over, the Rangers Organisation got dissolved. I don't know what happened since my parents sent me here after the events. Everything I know that there's a kind of new Anti-Digimon Organisation." said Arisa. "Luckily, they're after living Digimon, so they spared the shop of my parents."

Arisa's parents owned a shop where they saled Digimon Cards and Mangas.

"I see it so. Here in Yokohama, it's shiny and sunny. But in DigiCity, a dark cloud appeared and darkness covered it." said Zia.  
"Nice description of the situation. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Anyways, the gouverment is against the Digimon so you should stay hidden that no one sees you." said Arisa.  
"Don't worry. I'm just happy that I'm again united with my Tamer." said Impmon. Arisa looked down. "What is it, Ari?"  
"Well,..." started Arisa. Zia interupted.  
"What Arisa wants to say is that tehnicaly you ain't partners anymore since Yggdrassil managed to destroy every Tamer's D-Power." she said.  
"Wha...! That can't be your honest! Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Sadly it is." Arisa sighed and put her chin on her hand. "If I just could get a Blue Card, then I could transform my Card Reader Ex into a D-Power."  
"Maybe you can." Impmon smiled. "Forgott already that we have the DigiGnomes on our side?"  
"You're right." said Arisa and went into the house, returning with a Blue Card and her Card Reader.

"Sheesh, that was fast." said Zia.  
"I found it in my card box. Let's see what'll happen." said Arisa and slashed the Blue Card through her Card Reader Ex. The Card Reader sparked and it counted an huge amount of numbers, until it transformed into a D-Power.

"Yay, I'm back as a Tamer!" Arisa smiled as she examined the D-Power. She blinked in surpriese.  
"I don't remember that your D-Power had thunders on the sides." said Zia.

The D-Power was a white one with a purple ring, strap and buttons below. However, next to the rings, on each side, it had a purple thunder.

"I wonder what that means." said Arisa. "Well, it seems to be just like my old one. Besides the thunders."  
"What a shame there ain't any Wild Digimon you can test it on." said Zia.  
"Zia please..." Arisa rolled with her eyes. She knew Zia wished some action.  
"Well, since Zia mentioted it, I also wish some action on the show. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon clenching his fist.  
"If you want some action then go into the house and face my grandmother." said Arisa, giggling.  
"No waaay! I'm not gonna face ol' Chiaki." said Impmon and crossed his arms. Arisa sighed. After Impmon first encounterd her grandmother, he quickly realized that she hated him. At least, she tried to make his life miserable as much as she could. For an old lady, Chiaki Ando was a good fighter and leaded a Fighting Dojo where Arisa trained since she was 5 years old. Suddenly, Arisa's D-Power turned red.

"Hey, seems like a Wild One Bioemerged." said Arisa. "Then let's go!" exclaimed Zia.

The three runned towards the park, Impmon jumping from roof to roof to not been seen by the other humans. Finnaly they got to the park, where they noticed a DigiFiled. Arisa nor Zia had any sunglasses so they covered their eyes with their arms as they went into the DigiField. Impmon jumped into it from a tree.

The Digimon turned to them. It looked kinda insectoid, with a purple armor and was familiar.

"It's a Diaboromon." said Zia.  
"Diaboromon. Level: Mega. Type and Attribute: Unidentified. It's attack is Wev Wrecker. It takes pleasure in destruction and slaughter. Also it's ulitmate goal is to hijack a military computer and try to destroy the Real World." read Arisa on her D-Power. "Okay, Impmon, ready to beat this thin'."

"'Course I am. Ba-Boom!" nodded Impmon. On Arisa's D-Power appeared the Crest of Gluttony and shined.

[Shinka Theme Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers plays]

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Impmon got covered in a purple orb which was similar to a cocoon like DigiEgg. His form changed to the one of a demonic biker.

"Beelzemon!"

The Diaboromon growled.

"Cable Crusher!" He stretched his arms and launched his huge clawed hands to slash at Beelzemon. Beelzemon easily escaped it by jumping by side. The Demon Lord Digimon pulled out his Berenjena shotguns. However, just as he was ready to open fire, Diaboromon countered.

"Web Wrecker!" He fired a powerful shot of destructive energy from his chest-cannon. "Digi-Modify, WarGreymon, Brave Shield activate!" Arisa slashed a card through her D-Power. The Brave Shield appeared in front of Beelzemon, protecting him from the blast. Beelzemon then stepped out.

"Double Impact!" He fired his bullets at the weak, uncovered spots on Diaboromon's body. The Digimon yelled in pain. Beelzemon put away his shotguns and rushed over to Diaboromon.

"Darkness Claw!" He slashed at the Digimon, who with a cry of pain, turned into data particles which faded away. The DigiField slowly faded away too. Beelzemon de-digivoluved to Impmon.

"That was amazing. Seeing you two in action was just great." said Zia. "I just wish to have a partner too."  
"Maybe you'll get your own partner soon." said Arisa. "You just have to wish it strongly."  
"The ol' speech of the DigiGnomes." Zia shrugged. "How about going to your place and eat somethin'?"  
"I'm staying away from ol' Chiaki's house. Ba-Boom!" protested Impmon.  
"Don't worry, my grandmother went shopping. She won't come back so soon." said Arisa.  
"Then it's alright." said Impmon and climbed on a tree and followed the two girls.

"Z-chan, what Digimon do you want for a partner?" asked Arisa.  
"I'm not sure. I guess I want one which is cute, knows how to have fun, mischievous and a bit of showoffer." said Zia and smiled pointing with the forefingers at her own face. "Just like I am."  
"With the cute part cut off. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon from the nearby tree.  
"Tsk, I am cute. I'm actually the cutes girl in our class." said Zia angrily.  
"You forgot to say that you're hot-tempered." mocked Impmon.  
"Hey, come down here and I show you who's hot-temepered!" said Zia angrily. Arisa pulled her hand.  
"Just ignore him." she said. The two were near the exit of the park as they met three other girls.

One of them had long blonde wavy hair and icy blue eyes, wore a dark pink T-shirt with white puffy sleeves, a bunch of silver metal bracelets on her right hand, a white skirt and pink boots.

The other had glasses, black straight hair and blue eyes and wore a green dress which reached to her knees and a plastic blue brecelet on her right hand.

The third had long straight brown hair, green eyes, a black T-shirt with a blue vest, a watch on her left hand and blue jeans.

"Ow, lookey, lookey, who do we have here?" said the blonde haired girl with a devious smile. She had a slight american accent.  
"Hey, Kathrin." said Arisa with a cold tone in her voice.  
"Look, you two are in my way, so I suggest you to step by side." said Kathrin. "And do me a favor and call me Kat."  
"Yeah!" said the other two girls at once.  
"Why don't you step by side?" said Zia.  
"Moi?" said Kathrin with a false french accent, pointing at herself. "No. Way. I won't listen to such losers like you."  
"Losers? Why don't you look at the mirror? I don't remember that we had such a big pimple on our face." said Arisa.  
"What?" Kathrin covered her nose.  
"Oh, sorry, my fault, that was your nose." said Arisa and she and Zia giggled. "I couldn't recognize it since your big ego covered it."  
"This was a good one." said Zia giving her a high-five.  
"Kat 0 points, Ari 1 point." said Arisa. Kathrin clenched her fist and hmpfed. She pushed Arisa by side.  
"Let's go girls. We won't talk with girls whose status is underneath ours." said Kathrin and the three walked away. Her followers stick out their tounge at Arisa and Zia. Arisa pulled out her D-Power.

"Imp, how about teachin' them a lesson they won't forget?" she said.  
"I'm already on it. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, smiling deviously.

The three girls walked through the park as suddenly flames came out of the bushes.

"What's that?" yelled the brown haired girl.  
"Get them off me!" yelled the black haired girl as she runned away from flames who seemed to chase her.  
"I'm outta here!" yelled Kathrin at the girls runned away screaming.

Arisa, Impmon and Zia came out of the bushes, laughing their ass off and giving each other high fives.

"Kat 0, Ari, Z, and Imp 2 points." said Zia.  
"Kathrin is such a snob. Just because she's the most popular girl in the class and because she's half american, she thinks she's the chief in the school." said Arisa.  
"She ain't." said Zia and sighed. "But she knows how to spread rumors through school. Because of her, I became known as the Crazy Aiz."  
"Crazy Aiz?" Impmon giggled.  
"Aiz is Zia spelled backwards. And what Akinari, Hiroshi, Airu, Damien and Seichi regards, they also got an unpopular status since Kathrin described them as wierd just because they formed their own group called Shadow Tamers." said Zia and turned to Impmon. "And if you call me Crazy Aiz, I'm gonna choke you to death. Understood?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Can we go now? I'm getting hungry. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon as he rolled with his eyes.

The three went to Arisa's old home. Just as they entered the ktichen, they heared someone adressing them.

"Arisa, Zia, you're back. Go and wash your hands, I prepeared you some ramen." said the old woman who was standing on the sink.  
"Oh, damn." whispered Impmon and tried to sneak away.  
"Stop right there Little Demon!" hissed Chiaki Ando at Impmon without turning around. Impmon froze and turned around. He was slightly shaking, though he tried to stay calm. Chiaki had grey hair binded in a bun and a red band binded on her forehead. She wore a white bluse and blue sack-like pants bound with a black ribbon-like belt. She was barefoot.  
"What do you want crazy lady?" he asked with a serious expression on his face. Chiaki smiled.  
"Don't worry, I won't you take over coals because off leaving my grandaughter." she turned around with a serious expression on her face. "But don't never ever again think that you can sneak out thinking I didn't notice you, Little Demon."  
"Yeah, yeah. And can you please call me with my actuall name?" asked Impmon.  
"Why don't you show me some respect and call me by my name?" replied Chiaki.  
"I won't. Ba-Boom!" Impmon crossed his arms.  
"Then be it so, Little Demon." replied Chiaki, hiting Impmon right into his nerve. Arisa and Zia just rolled with their eyes.

"Will they ever stop their war?" asked Zia rethorically and both girls looked at each other. Then they sighed answering the question.

"No."

The DigiPortal is open and the Digimon are coming back. What effects will this have on the further events? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion!

[Ending Song Unsere DigiWelt by Digimon plays]

Zia speaking! (You know me as the new character in this season.) Next time on Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion you'll see how I'll get my own Digimon partner. Also, that guy, Yung, will come and explain us what's going on in DigiCity. Hah, I just can't wait till I join the battles. Stay tuned for episode 2.:~Meeting Gumadramon, The Dream of a Hunter!~ Don't Miss it!


	2. Meeting Gumadramon, The Dream of a Hunte

Thanks for the reviwes guys. I'm just happy that you like the new season and the new character.

Well, enjoy chapter 2.

[Opening Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

2. Chapter

Meeting Gumadramon, The Dream of a Hunter!

Two weeks had passed since Impmon came back to the Real World. He quickly adapted to the fact that he has to stay hidden, however, that didn't stop him from scaring couples in the park. Zia oversleept at Arisa's place, since her parents and her little brother went to Kyoto to visit some cousins.

"Hey, Arisa, what is your favorite weapon?" asked Zia as she played with the fighting fawns she took from the storehouse next to the Dojo. "I like these ones."  
"I'm more the type for katanas." replied Arisa while examining her new D-Power. "You better put them away before you get hurt. Or before my grandma sees that you took them without her permission."  
"I think I will take some fighting lessons from your grandma." said Zia as she put the fawns away.  
"Better don't. She'll torture you." said Impmon, who was sitting on the bridge on the little lake in the yard.  
"I still think I'll take lessons." said Zia. The sound of the doorbell rung through the house.

"I'll get it." said Arisa and went to the front yard. Zia and Impmon followed her. Arisa got surpriesed as she saw a familiar man and a woman waiting in front of the door.

The man had blonde-brown hair and wore sunglasses, through which his crystal blue eyes looked at the house door. He was dressed a grey coat, a white shirt, and grey trousers.

The woman had long black hair, binded in a ponytail, black eyes, a dark blue T-shirt, a black skirt and black boots.

Arisa recognized the former leader of the Hackers Organisation, Ikuto Yung and her former teacher, Megumi Akaiyame.

"Yung?" said Arisa as she looked at the man.  
"Seems like we found the right adress. It's nice to see you again Arisa." Yung looked at Impmon. "I assumed that you were the one who found a portal back to the Real World."  
"Yupp, I did. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, slightly confused.  
"So what is it?" asked Arisa. She was just as confused as Impmon. Sure, Yung was once known as criminal, but now he was the ally of the Rangers, since he created a programm which destroyed D-Reaper/Quartzmon more then 4 months ago. And it seemed like the gouverment forgave his sins since they were more against the Digimon.

Chiaki then opened the door.

"Oh, hello." she looked at Yung and Megumi. "I assume you're here because of my grandaughter."  
"Yes, there's something I need to tell Arisa." said Yung.  
"Then why don't you come in. I was anyways making some tea. Arisa'll show you the living room." said Chiaki. They entered the house and Chiaki went to the kitchen, while the others went to the living room. Chiaki soon joined them.

"You have a nice house." commented Megumi as she looked at the old paintings and little statues.  
"Thanks, but I didn't arrange this way. This house is older then I am." said Chiaki. "And the forest nearby has a more then 500 year old story."  
"Am, can we talk about the actuall topic?" said Arisa and turned to Yung. "So what is it?"  
"I came here to give you this." Yung pulled out a dull-grey device and put in on the small table. Arisa blinked in surpriese.  
"A Xros Loader?" she said.  
"I think you'll need a Digivice since your D-Power got broken." said Yung. "This Xros Loader was the only Digivice I had left."  
"Am, thanks. But the DigiGnomes granted me a second D-Power." Arisa put out her Digivice.  
"Interesting." Yung examined the D-Power.  
"Well if you don't want the X-Loader, I'll take it." Zia grabbed the Xros Loader. "I always dreamt of becoming a Hunter."  
"You can keep on dreaming, but Quartzmon is defead." said Arisa, refering to the end of the third arc of the anime Digimon Xros Wars. Zia hmpfed.  
"So, what? I just have to find myself a partner and I'm in." said Zia.

Her Xros Loader started to shine and changed into a dark crimson red color. At the same time, Arisa's D-Power reacted. Yung gave Arisa her D-Power back.

"Seems like two Digimon Bioemerged down the street." said Arisa.  
"Perfect timing. Maybe one of it is my new partner." said Zia and stood up.  
"Can we talk leater?" asked Arisa Yung. He nodded. The two girls and Impmon then rushed out of the house, running towards the DigiField. As they entered it, they saw a little blue dragon fighting a metal-like dinosaur.

[Spiel dein Spiel by Digimon Tamers plays]

"Gumdramon. Type: Mini Dragon. His special attack his Ran-gum Break. It possesses an elastic Shippodzuchi and it's body is also very soft and elastic, so it can move around dynamically using its whole body like a spring." Arisa then turned to MetalTyrranomon. "MetalTyrannomon. Level Ultimate. Type Cyborg Digimon. Atribute Virus. His special attack is Giga Destroyer II. It possesses the terrifying offensive power to smash through armor with his...chin?" Arisa rose her eyebrow. Impmon joined Gumadramon.

"Hey, what do you want here? Go and search yourself a foe." said Gumadramon.  
"This thing is an ultimate. I doubt you can beat it, chibi. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Who's here small?" yelled Gumadramon at him. "I'm tall as you are!"

"Nuclear Laser!" MetalTyrranomon fired an energy shell from his left arm. Gumadramon and Impmon jumped outta harm's way. Zia and Arisa went to them.

"Hey, I'm Zia and I know this ain't the right moment but do you want to be my partner?" asked Zia Gumadramon.  
"Sure, that's why I came here." said Gumadramon.

"How about you two hide somewhere till we finish off MetalTyrranomon?" said Arisa.  
"No way, I want to battle too." said Gumadramon.  
"You're a level below. Leave this to me. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon as he faced MetalTyrranomon.  
"Level below? But you're a..." started Gumadramon as he saw Impmon covering a purple orb.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon!"

"...Rookie?" ended Gumadramon as he dropped his jaw. Beelzemon faced MetalTyrranomon.

"Alright, let's see how you like this. Double Impact!" Beelzemon shot at MetalTyrranomon. Some of his bullets bounced of the dino Digimon's armor.

"And that's why we hate Digimon with armor." said Arisa. Zia turned to her.  
"Ri-chan, could you please order Beelzemon to just weak MetalTyrranomon? I want to capture it." said Zia.  
"You want to capture it?" said Arisa, slightly confused. Zia nodded.  
"I'll be a perfect start for my Collection." said Zia and looked over to the battle.  
"Alright. Guess that's better then when we have to kill him." said Arisa and turned to her partner. "Okay Beelzemon try to weaken him so Zia captures him!"  
"Got it." Beelzemon smirked. He already had on mind what the simpliest way of weaking MetalTyrranomon would be. He got covered in a purple DigiEgg cocoon.

MODE CHANGE!

Wings sprout out of his back and pieces of his clothes became more a silver rather then black color. He got a huge blaster, the Death Slinger and his eyes turned green.

"Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon fired the blast at MetalTyrranomon. His armor shileded him a bit from the blast, but in the end it exploded in front of him, sending him backwards. His data started to dissolve.

"My turn!" Zia held her X-Loader high and it shined. A circle formed around MetalTyrranomon who then turned into data partickles. On Zia's X-Loader appeared a small cube with MetalTyrranomon's image.

"Digimon captured!" Zia swung with her X-Loader as if loading the Digimon into it. She looked at her Digivice. "I just can't believe it! Oh, wait, I can." She jumped happily. "I got a Digimon partner and I captured a Digimon! Yay! This is the best day EVER!"

She turned to her partner and squated, taking Gumadramon's hands.

"What do you say? We'll become the strongest team that ever existed." she said.  
"Of course we will." nodded Gumadramon.  
"Z, we should now go back. I still need to find out what Yung wanted to tell me." said Arisa as she and Impmon joined them.  
"Okay." Zia nodded.

"We're back!" called Arisa from the door out. The four went to the living room. Arisa noticed that the door was open and her grandmother, Yung and Megumi were in the yard.  
"I see you brought a guest." said Chiaki.  
"I'm Gumadramon." said Gumadramon.  
"A little dragon. It is said that dragons bring luck, and every dragon, even a digital is welcomed in my house. Different as someone other..." Chiaki pierced Impmon with a sight.

"She seems like she dosen't like you." whispered Gumadramon to Impmon.  
"Tell me about it..." Impmon sighed. "She actually hates me."  
"Poor Impmon." Gumadramon patted Impmon's back, a little bit harder. Impmon ignored that.

"So, what wanted to to talk with us about?" asked Arisa.  
"You're sure curious about what happened with DigiCity in the past few months aren't you?" said Yung.  
"I'm dieing to know what's going on there." replied Arisa.  
"You sure heared that the gouverment let the Rangers Organisation dissolve. An new organisation took their place. They're called the ADO or Anti-Digimon Organisation and their goal is to delete the Digimon that appear in the Real World." said Megumi.  
"That's bad." said Zia. "What happened to the Rangers?"  
"Don't worry, they're ok. I'm not exactly aware of what Satsuma plans, but I think he'll try to somehow protect the Digimon that appear. Though most of them want to cause chaos in the City." said Yung. "Anyways, after the ADO took away the place of the Rangers, Thomas and Sam built in a virus into their programms and deleted almost all of their deleting programms. Also, they managed to distrup their signals so, after a Digimon appears out of the DigiField, they can't track it down anymore."  
"But they still have some deleting programms left." said Impmon. "One of it chased me through the Data Realm, but I managed to destroy it."  
"You're not the only one. I got chased by two of them, but luckily I managed to smash them apart before they got me." said Gumadramon.  
"What reminds me, how are Akari and the others?" asked Arisa. "They're alright. I think you'll join them soon if you agree to go with me and Megumi to DigiCity." said Yung.  
"Okay." said Arisa. "I'm ready for the new adventure."

"It's actually unbelievable how my worst student became the one of the strongest Tamers." said Megumi with a sigh. Just then two paper plans hit her, one her neck and the other tangled up in her hair. She turned around angrily. "What the?"

Impmon and Gumadramon whistled innocently while Arisa and Zia burst into laughter. Chiaki took away the paper plane, smiling.

"Some old habits never change." said Yung.  
"Why should they? Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"Well, I'm ready to go." said Arisa.  
"Can we come too, Ri-chan? Please!" Zia begged.  
"Zia, I'm not sure..." Arisa turned to her friend. She sweatdropped as she saw Zia on her knees with a puppy face. She forced Gumadramon to do the same.  
"Pretttttty pleeeeease! Com'n, I'll be your best friend!" said Zia.  
"Ain't you that already?" said Arisa.  
"Pleeease!" Zia pleaded. She pushed Gumadramon a bit.  
"Pleeease!" Gumadramon repeated Zia.

"Alright. Guess you two can come with us." said Arisa.  
"Yessss!" Zia and Gumadramon gave each other a high-five. She turned to Arisa's grandmother. "Chiaki-san, could you please inform my parents?"  
"No prob." said Chiaki. "You know you're always welcomed here Zia."

"So, let's go!" exclaimed Zia.

And the new adventure had started. Now with Zia and Gumadramon joining the Tamers. But what kind of adventure waits for them? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion!

[Ending Song Unsere DigiWelt by Digimon plays]

Hi, I'm Arisa. Next time on Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion you'll see how I and Zia meet the new group my old rival Akari formed. Also we'll get informed about our new enemy. Stay tuned for episode 3:~Enter the Digital Resistance, The Old Team is Back!~ Don't Miss it!


	3. Enter the Digital Resistance, The Old Te

Thanks for the reviwes. What Zia regards, she'll get a bigger role in the next season. For now enjoy the chapter.

[Opening Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

3. Chapter

Enter the Digital Resistance, The Old Team is Back!

"I hate this..." muttered Impmon as he poked his head out of Arisa's backpack.  
"Hey, neither I like it to be stuffed in the X-Loader." said Gumadramon from the Xros Loader.  
"At least you have some place there. I'm feeling here kinda claustrophobic. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"I'm sorry Impmon. But, I doubt that pretending yout to be a plush toy will work. Don't worry, we're soon at my house." said Arisa who placed her backpack with Impmon on her lap.  
"Well, that's why a Xros Loader or even an iC Digivice is more practical." said Zia.  
"I still want to get out of here." complained Gumadramon.  
"Don't worry, we're soon there." said Yung who was on the front seat, driving the minivan.  
"We'll leave you at the DigiCards Shop. You two shouldn't get out of your hidedouts, till you're in the house." said Megumi from the assistant drivers seat.  
"I can't wait." said Impmon.

"Here we are." Yung stopped in front of the little shop Arisa's parents owned. Arisa's father walked out with a confused, but satisfied look on his face.  
"Arisa!" He hugged his daughter.  
"Hi dad. I'm back!" said Arisa.  
"Hi mister B. Nice to see you again." said Zia.  
"Hi, Zia. I suppose you deceided to sleep over here." said Mr. Bunya.  
"Sure thing." said Zia. Arisa's father helped Yung and Megumi with the suitcases.

"We should go now. Arisa, Zia, someone will inform you about where you can meet the rest of the Tamers." said Yung as he got into the minivan.  
"Okay, see ya." said Arisa, caring the backpack. As the car drove away they entered the shop.  
"Where's mum?" asked Arisa.  
"Up in the apartment, making lunch. You two are sure hungry." said her father.  
"You bet." said Arisa.

Arisa's father brought the suitcases into Arisa's room, while Arisa and Zia entered the living room which was connected with the kitchen.

"I'm back mum!" said Arisa as she put her backpack on the couch. Her mother hugged her.  
"I'm glad that you're back. How was your time in Yokohama?" she asked.  
"The best ever." replied Arisa.  
"Hello Zia. Are you two hungry? I made pizza." she said.  
"Yummy." said Zia.  
"Prepeared two plates more." said Arisa.  
"Why?" asked her mum. Arisa went to her backpack, unzipping it and Impmon got out of it.

"Thaaat's much better." he said and then noticed Arisa's mum. "Hi there, I told ya I'll come back. Ba-Boom!"  
"What a surpriese." said Arisa's mum sarcasstically. She didn't like Impmon.  
"Hey, let me out!" came Gumadramon's voice from Zia's X-Loader. Zia took it out from the handbag. "Okay." She pressed a button and Gumadramon appeared.  
"Helo, I'm Gumadramon." he introduced himself.  
"I'm Bunya Hana and this is my housband Matsudairu." said Arisa's mother as Arisa's father entered the room. "I hope you like pizza."  
"I'd like to try it." said Gumadramon.

After lunch, Arisa, Impmon, Gumadramon and Zia were in Arisa's room.

"Seems like we're roomates." said Zia as she stuffed her suitcase into the corner.  
"Till the end of the summer holydays. Then you're going back. But I think that's enough to find out what's going on here." said Arisa. She went to the window. Dark clouds covered the sky. Arisa blinked suddenly. She was sure she saw something flying by.

"Did you see that?" asked Gumadramon. He and Impmon were also watching through the window.  
"I did." answered Impmon.  
"What?" Zia joined them. In the next second, again the strange creatures flied by and Arisa took out her D-Power to get in hope to get some vision of them. Since Impmon could good see in the darkness, Arisa soon found out the answer of what the creatures might be. One of them passed by, a little bit nearer and her D-Power reacted.

"I can't believe it." she said. Zia and Gumadramon looked at her D-Power, surpriesed as well.  
"A Digimon?" said Zia.  
"It's a Gizumon. Level: Rookie. It has the ability to completely delete other Digimon's data. What the heck are they doing here? I thought everyone's against the Digimon." said Arisa.  
"Well, Gizumon ain't Digimon at all. Sure, they are Digital but in fact they have no soul like other Digimon's do. Or Digimon Data Squad and the DigiPedia were lying." said Zia.  
"Well, I'm going to find out why that things are here. Ba-Boom!" Impmon opened the balcony door and jumped out.  
"Wait for me!" Gumadramon follwed him.

[Uh Mamma by Banaroo plays]

"Gumadramon!"  
"Impmon! Come back!" Zia and Arisa yelled but the Digimon didn't listen to them.  
"Let's go. We gotta find them before the Gizumon do." said Arisa.  
"Okay." nodded Zia and the two girls runned down the stairs into the shop.  
"Arisa, Zia where are you going?" asked Arisa's mother.  
"We'll be back till dinner." replied Arisa as they got out.  
"Hey!" she heared her mother yelling but she didn't listen to her.

"Do you have their signal?" asked Zia. Arisa put out her D-Power.  
"Yupp. And that's why I love this type of Digivice so much." she said, looking at the dots which represented Impmon and Gumadramon. "This way!"

The two Digimon managed to get somehow into the park. Impmon and Gumadramon poked their heads out of the bushes.

"Do you see them?" asked Impmon.  
"Nope." said Gumadramon. Impmon went out of the bushes.  
"I wonder where they are. Ba-Boom." he said.  
"Impmon!" he heared a yell and saw Arisa and Zia running to them. Arisa was angry. "What's up?" Impmon asked. Arisa punched him at his head.  
"Don't ever again runaway like that!" she hissed.  
"Did you really have to punch me? Gee, when you're mooded like that, you're worse then ol' Chiaki." said Impmon.

Suddenly, red clawed paws snatched Impmon and pulled him into the bushes. Also a hand stretched out and pulled Arisa into the bushes.

"Arisa? Impmon?" Zia followed them.

"Shhhh..." She got pulled down by Gumadramon. Someone put his hand over Arisa and Impmon's mouth, silenceing them. Arisa then noticed a Gizumon flying by. Finnaly they got released.

"That was close." said Arisa and turned around. In front of her were none else then Takuto Satome and his partner, the member of the Royal Knights, Guilmon.

"Hi, Pinapple head, nice to see ya again. Ba-Boom!" greeted Impmon.  
"Ditto. But one remark. You should better watch out." said Guilmon.  
"No prob." Impmon smiled.

Arisa turned to her old teammate. Takuto Satome was a 16 year old boy with black hair and red eyes. He wore yellow-red googles on his head and a red baggy T-shirt with a hood and a printed dinosaur mark on the chest. He also had brown trousers and red-white trainers.

"I'm so glad to see you again." she said.  
"I know. But there are better places to talk. Are you coming?" said Takuto. The two girls nodded and followed the boy and his partner. Takuto and Guilmon lead them through the park to the industry part of the city.

"Where are we going?" asked Zia.  
"You'll see." replied Takuto as he lead them through the, how it seemed, empty city. They got out of the park.  
"Now it's getting a little bit tricky. You see that street there. We have to get there unnoticed." Takuto pointed at a street on the other side. Above them were Gizumon.  
"How about drawing away their attention?" suggested Impmon, lighting up a fireball.  
"I have no idea what you're up to, but I don't like it." said Guilmon.  
"Just watch the show. Bada-Boom!" Impmon threw the fireball opposite the street, at the park that was behind them. The Gizumon looked at the fireball which exploded in the sky and went there.

"Now!" hissed Impmon and they runned over to the other side of the street. However, the Gizumon noticed them.

"Damn, has someone of you a Xros Loader?" asked Takuto as the Gizumon slowly neared.  
"I do." Zia pulled her X-Loader out.  
"Use the Time Shift." said Takuto.  
"What? But I don't know how." protested Zia.  
"Hurry up." said Gumadramon as he saw the Gizumon. Zia pressed the buttons on her X-Loader.  
"Com'n, com'n..." she hissed.  
"Zia..." came from Impmon. The group slowly started to panic.  
"Zia, hurry up!" yelled Arisa. "Got it!" Zia found the right function. "Time Shift!"

She thrusted her X-Loader and a portal appeared. The group jumped into the portal, running towards the other side. The portal closed before the Gizumon reached them. They soon found themselves in the DigiQuartz.

"Bloody hell..." said Takuto breath in deeply. They were save. For now. The group was in a kind of street which was a copy of the one from which they entered the DigiQuartz.  
"I thought the DigiQuartz dissappeared when Quartzmon got killed." said Arisa.  
"I didn't which is a good thing." said Takuto. "Follow me. Since the DigiQuartz represents our city, we'll get out at the part where our new HQ is."  
"New HQ? Okay, what the heck is going on here?" asked Arisa.  
"Much. First of all, I'm happy that you two came back. I was on the way to pick you up as I Guilmon sensed Impmon and Gumadramon in the park." said Takuto and turned to Zia. "Before I forgett. I'm Satome Takuto. And you are?"  
"Hasane Zia. Nice to meet you." said Zia.  
"Takuto, why are Gizumon here?" asked Arisa.  
"And why is the city so empty?" asked Impmon.  
"Yung sure told you about the ADO. Well, they're using the Gizumon to delete the Digimon which appear here. Particulary our team." said Takuto. "What the people who live here regards, some of them left the city, while others stayed, particulary all ex Tamers. Anyways, what the DigiQuartz regards, it's pretty good that it left since we're using it as a kind of secret passage."  
"So, DemiDevimon told Lilith about the portal in our castle?" asked Impmon.  
"Aha." nodded Guilmon. "She gathered the most part of the team up and we passed it."  
"Am, what are you two talking about? What castle?" asked Gumadramon.  
"Ah, yes. I forgot that we have a new teammate. Well, welcome in the team." mocked Impmon. Guilmon rolled with his eyes.  
"Since you'll anyways find it out, I'm a member of the Royal Knights, Gallantmon." he said. Then he pointed at Impmon. "He's a member of the 7 Great Demon Lords."

"Really. I heared about those two groups. Particulary that your group messed something up." Gumadramon looked at Impmon. "I don't know much, since I hatched recently. And memories about my past life, no I don't have them. I even don't think I had a past life."  
"The better." Impmon grined. They soon came into the industry zone of the DigiQuartz part of the city. They stopped in front of a storage which was covered with some green substance, like the other parts of the DigiQuartz.  
"We're here." said Takuto. Zia used her X-Loader to bring them out of the DigiQuartz. Takuto knocked at the huge storage. Arisa recognized the old Hackers HQ.

"Hikaru, it's me Takuto. Let us in." said Takuto.  
"Password." came Hikaru's voice. Takuto frowned.  
"How the heck should I know the password when you're changing it every hour?" he said angrily.  
"I don't!" said Hikaru. "Say the password or you won't get in. Maybe you're a spy."  
"Hikaru, open the door!" hissed Takuto and tried to push the door.  
"I'm warning you." came from the inner of the storage. Takuto ignored it.  
"Open the damn door!" he shouted. Suddenly, a small shockwave came from the knob. Takuto yelped and went away from the door.  
"I warned you." came Hikaru's voice. Arisa stepped to the door.

"Hikaru, it's me, Arisa. Could you please open it?" she said.  
"Arisa? Sure I can." Hikaru and Elecmon opened the door.  
"Thanks." said Arisa. She, Zia, Takuto, Impmon, Gumadramon and Guilmon entered the storage. Takuto glared at Hikaru who stuck her tounge out.  
"The password was 'Balance' stupid." she said.

Hikaru Motimiya was a 15 year old girl. She had blue eyes and brown hair, on one side binded by a red ribbon into a pigtail. She wore a black longsleeved shirt and a red dress. On her feet she wore white-blue sneakers and black stockings. She closed the door and lead them from the small room into a bigger one.

"Hey guys, guess who's back!" she announced as they entered the room.  
"Arisa!"  
"Impmon!"  
"You're back!" Exclaims of happienes were heared. Arisa smiled as she looked around the room. It had some seats, and even a couch, a computer and a small transport fridge, a bookshelf and a carpet on the floor. Some reflectors illuminated it. There was also a door leading to an another room.

"I'm glad to be back too." said Arisa. One tiny exclaim went through the room.  
"Impmon!" A little white Digimon with expando ears yelled and tackled the imp Digimon. The two rolled backwards and Calumon found himself on Impmon's belly. Everyone around giggled.  
"What the? Creampuff, down." said Impmon, not a bit happy.  
"I'm just happy to see you again. Calu!" said Calumon but he got of Impmon.

"Hey, who's your new friend?" asked Dean.  
"Guys, these are Hasane Zia and Gumadramon. Zia, Gumadramon, these are:" Arisa pointed at each in the room.

"...Matsumi Kenny and Terriermon..." Kenny was a 13 year old boy with short green hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his face. He wore a green T-shirt with blue sleeves, blue shorts and green white sneakers.  
"...his sister Karin..." Karin was a 15 year old girl and had short green hair and brown-orange eyes. She wore a red sleeveles T-shirt, white pants and red-white sneakers. A blue jacket was binded around her waist. Her partner Lopmon wasn't there.  
"...Kamiya Rene and Renamon..." Rene was a 16 year old girl who had brown shoulder long hair with a red-yellow haripin on the side and green eyes. She wore a purple T-shirt with a red heart and a yellow thunder which reached from her left shoulder, behind the heart, to the right bottom of the T-shirt. She wore light blue jeans, a brown belt and blue-yellow trainers.  
"...Akiyama Taito and Shoutmon..." Taito was a 16 year old boy. He had black hair and red eyes, a white red baseball cap, turned back. He wore a red T-shirt with a white collar and white sleeves and brown pants. He wore red sweatjoins on his arms. His partner Shoutmon looked like the one from Xros Wars Hunters.  
"...Motimiya Hikaru, Elecmon and Calumon..." Calumon jumped on Hikaru's head.  
"...Kinue Akita and Dorumon..." Akita, a 17 year old was a 'strong built' boy who had a black short hair, a red-black jacket with short sleeves, grey pants and a pair of purple sneakers. He wore a white scarf with a dinosaur like creature on his head.  
"...Fuji Ken and Wormmon..." Ken was a 16 year old boy and had dark blue-greenish hair and blue icy eyes. He wore a green T-shirt and blue jeans. He also wore glasses.  
"...Hagane Dean and Veemon..." Dean was a 16 year old boy and had blue hair with sunglasses on his head. He had dark blue eyes, a purple T-shirt, a brown vest without sleeves, blue jeans and black fingercutted gloves.  
"...Harukaze Marcus and Agumon..." Marcus was a 17 year old boy, with brown shoulder long hair bound in a kind of ponytail, and blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and a black red vest and black sweatjoins and red jeans. His partner Agumon looked like the Data Squad version.  
"...Tsukino Satoshi..." Satoshi was a 16 year old boy with black hair, brown eyes, a yellow T-shirt with a red dinosaur like creature print and brown pants. His partner ExAgumon, known as the Royal Knight Omnimon, wasn't there.  
"...Yuki Nanami and DemiDevimon..." Nanami was 13 years old and had purple hair and blue eyes. She wore black googles, a black T-shirt, purple jacket and black jeans.  
"...Drake Noah and Wizardmon..." Noah was a 16 year old boy who had black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with a flame designe on the back and a gold shirt with blue lightning bolts on it crossing on it, blue jeans and sneakers.  
"...Blaze Shawn and Coronamon..." Shawn was a 16 year old boy with spiky brown hair, red jacket with white lines, blue jeans and red and white trainers. He had green eyes, a pendent around his neck and a scar over his left eye. "...Segawa Yoshi and Lalamon..." Yoshi was a 19 year old girl with pink hair and purple eyes. She wore a red top without sleeves and blue jeans.

"Hey Shawn, cool scar. How'd you got it?" asked Zia. Shawn placed his hand over his scar.  
"This? Well, I got it when I first met Coronamon. I was trying to protect him from Matadormon, who slashed my face with his claws. That's how I got it."  
"Arisa told me that your parents own a restaraurant. I thought you got the scar from cooking or so." said Zia.  
"No, but actually, it is pretty dangerous when your parents have a restaurant and you have a Digimon which likes to play with fire. Literally." said Shawn. Coronamon rolled with his eyes.  
"Not that again." he mumbled.  
"What happened?" asked Gumadramon.  
"Well, Coronamon tried one time to cook his 'Corona Surpriese', however, that almost burned the whole cafe down. My parents banned Coronamon from the kitchen nearly a week." said Shawn. The group started to giggle.  
"And what was the surpriese?" asked Zia with a big smile on her face.  
"The surpriese was that the whole block didn't catch on fire." replied Shawn. That made the group burst into laughter.

"Hey, guys, wait a sec, ain't we missing someone?" Arisa looked around as they calmed down.

"You mean our new team leader?" asked Kenny, smiling.  
"Team leader?" Arisa blinked. Soon, a girl and a BlackGatomon entered the room.

"Akari?"

Akari Inoue was a 16 year old. She had a dark red T-shirt with a black heart in the middle and on her right shoulder, red-black check skirt and black white trainers.

"Hey Arisa, I'm so happy to see ya again." said Akari.  
"Me too." replied Arisa. BlackGatomon went to Impmon.  
"Well done. What the portal regards." she said.  
"You too." said Impmon.  
"Heh, that was nothing. Though, Duskmon was a little bit surpriesed as he saw a bunch of Digimon and a human using the portal like a public transport." giggled BlackGatomon.  
"Like his worries are my concern. As long the world isn't going to get destroyed. Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon with a grin. "Did you say human?"

"Hey, Arisa, I have a big surpriese for you and Impmon." said Akari.  
"What kind of surpriese?" asked Arisa. Akari gestured at the door and Arisa dropped her jaw as she saw how came through it.

"Akira..." she whispered in disbelief. Akira Tatekawa, a 16 year old boy who had brown messy hair and blue eyes. He wore black googles on his head, a black baggy T-shirt with a hood and wore brown pants, was standing in front of her. Next to him was his partner BlackAgumon. "Akira!" Arisa runned towards him and hugged the boy. "I missed you so much! I thought you were dead, that you'll never come back."  
"Honestly I thought the same." said Akira.  
"But how did you survive?" asked Arisa.  
"I have no idea." he replied.

"I met Akira and BlackAgumon in the Forest Area as I was going to the Green Village. They had no memories, but they somehow managed to remember their past." said BlackGatomon.  
"Well, this is a miracle." commented Impmon.

"Hey, Arisa, could you introduce us with your friends?" asked Zia.  
"Oh, yes. These are Inoue Akari and BlackGatomon, Tatekawa Akira and BlackAgumon and Rene's brother, Kamiya Thomas and Gaomon..."

Thomas was a 17 year old blond haired boy with light blue eyes. He wore a blue T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Guys, this is my best friend Hasane Zia and her partner Gumadramon. I know Z since the kindergarden." said Arisa.  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be your best friend." said Akari.  
"To slow, I've been known Ri-chan since I was 4." said Zia.

"Alright, before they start to argue, can someone please explain us what the heck is going on in this City?" asked Gumadramon. "They said that you're kind of team leader."

"Yupp. Zia, Impmon, Gumadramon, Arisa, enter the Digital Resistance." said Akari. "A group which I formed to fight the stupid Gizumon and the ADO."  
"Why don't you start from the beginning?" said Arisa.  
"Ok, everything started after your parents send you to Yokohama. The Digimon Rangers got dissolved and only Thomas, Marcus, Yoshi, Satsuma, Sam and Misa stayed to help us. We also got joined by Yung and Megumi. It was then replaced by the ADO, or Anti-Digimon Organisation who're using Gizumon and programms to delete Digimon. Their leader is the former DigiDestenied Tammy Mezurno." said Akari.  
"What?" said Arisa. She was surpriesed.  
"Seems like Tammy hates the Digimon. I have no idea what Reapermon did to her, but she seemed to have sworn to delete every Digimon that exists." said Takuto.  
"Anyways, the gouverment forbid everyone to partner up with Digimon and if some of them Bioemerge, to call the ADO to delete them." said Hikaru. "Luckily, Thomas and Sam managed to delete some of their important programms."  
"At that time, we all joined together and formed the Digital Resistance. The old Hackers group HQ became the HQ of the Digital Resistance." said Rene.  
"Since our D-Powers got destroyed by Yggdrasill, Yung, Thomas, Satsuma, Ken, Sam, Misa and Megumi made up new Digivices. And we all could choose what kind of Digivice we want to." said Kenny.  
"Can I see them?" asked Arisa. Everyone pulled out their Digivices.

Satoshi had a normal Digivice, Digimon Adventure type. It was white with blue buttons.

"Taiki, Sora and Matt also have normal Digivices." he said.

Dean and Ken had D3-Digivices. Dean's was white with blue edges and Ken's grey with black edges. Both showed their D-Terminals.

"Haruka and Ryoma also have D3's. We also got the D-Terminals with them." said Ken.  
"And as I activated mine, I found all three DigiArmor Eggs." said Dean.

Takuto, Rene, Kenny, Karin, Hikaru, Akira, Nanami and Noah had D-Powers. Takuto's was white with a gold ring, where with the DigiCode was engraved Digimon Tamer and a red strap. Rene's was white with a blue ring and strap, Kenny's was white with a green ring and strap. Karin's was white with a pink ring and strap. Akira's was white with a black ring and strap. Nanami's was white with a light purple ring and strap. Noah's was was white with a golden strap and a red ring.

"Cool, so you deceided to get yourself D-Powers?" said Arisa.  
"Aha, but those here have the Biomerge function instead Warp Digivolution." said Takuto.  
"And for some reason they only work when we're in a DigiField." added Akira.

"Check this out." Akita showed a grey D-Tector with red edges.  
"A D-Tector? You got yourself a D-Tector?" asked Arisa.  
"Aha, this thing also has some new functions." said Akita.

Marcus, Yoshi and Thomas had iC Digivices. Marcus' was an iC Burst. His Digivice was black with an orange edge. Yoshi's was pink and Thomas' blue.

Taito, Shawn and Akari had Xros Loaders. Taito's was red, Shawns light crimson red and Akari's purple and it had, left and right from the screen each a lavender colored thunder.

"I have also one." Zia showed her dark crimson red X-Loader.  
"Those things come pretty handy, especially when we have to escape the Gizumon. We just use the Time Shift and paff, we're in the DigiQuartz." said Shawn.

"Hey, you have thunders on your Digivice too." said Arisa as she looked at Akari's.  
"Yes. I actually got it from the DigiGnomes." she explained.  
"Me too." Arisa held her D-Power.  
"I wonder what that means." said Akari.  
"I have no idea. But different as the others, Impmon has still the ability to digivoluve on his own." said Arisa.

"Can we countine with the story?" asked Gumadramon.  
"Oh, yes I forgot. Few weeks leater, after we got our Digivices, BlackGatomon and the others appeared. After that, we started a war against those things." said Akari.  
"Where are the Celestials? And ExAgumon?" asked Arisa.  
"I couldn't find them. Anyways, I was forbbid to go to the part where the Celestial Angels live." said BlackGatomon. "And anyways, they have to get a permission to leave the place."  
"It's wasn't different either at the Royal Castle. After Lilith informed us about the portal I, Magnamon, Omnimon, Crusadermon, Sleipmon and Dynasmon had to figure out how to leave the place so that King Drassil dosen't find it out. Alphamon helped us and Crusadermon, Omnimon and Sleipmon stayed to cover us." explained Guilmon.  
"But at the end we managed to get to the Dark Area and pass the portal." said Wizardmon.  
"Have you seen Nora?" asked Arisa. The Digimon shook their head. Noah looked away. Arisa bit her lip. She had no idea what kind of relationship Noah and Nora had but she was sure that Noah wasn't happy about what Nora did.

"Arisa, can I speak you for a moment? Outisde, alone." said Akira.  
"Sure." replied Arisa. They went out, but didn't notice that they were followed by BlackAgumon and Impmon. And BlackGatomon.

"What are you planning?" asked BlackGatomon as she looked at Impmon.  
"If he comes closer then three feet to Arisa, I'll burn his Goggles away. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Why do you want to ruin their reunion?" asked BlackGatomon "I just want to protect Arisa. She really has bad experiences with boys. Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon.  
"I understand you. Even Guilmon and I had enough of Takuto's and Akira's quarrels." said BlackAgumon.  
"Well, if Arisa really deceides that it's over between them, then we have one couple less. The only ones who remained were Hikaru and Dean and Rene and Taito. Akari and Ken broke up." said BlackGatomon.  
"They did?" asked Impmon. BlackGatomon nodded.  
"Oh, and Shawn is still after Haruka's heels." said BlackGatomon.  
"Still?" said Impmon with a grin on his face.  
"Still." BlackGatomon nodded.

"So what's up?" asked Arisa.  
"I just wondered...if we could be together?" said Akira.  
"I'm sorry, but we can't." answered Arisa.  
"Why?"  
"Because I need some time for me. These are crazy times and I just have to focus on the upcoming battles." said Arisa.  
"And after that?" asked Akira.  
"No." replied Arisa. "Don't get me wrong, I like you, but just as a friend. And..." she couldn't finish her sentence.  
"What?" asked Akira.  
"Nothing." said Arisa. "Just nothing."  
"There's something else I have to tell you. When I first opened my eyes, after the Cable Reaper killed me, I saw your face. It looked a bit younger and the girl was dressed up in different clothes, but it was your face." said Akira. Arisa bit her lip.

-So, Shinzui has her fingers in this thing.- she thought.

"Sure that you didn't image it?" said Arisa.  
"Maybe." Akira shrugged. "Still, I really like you." "I know, I know. I'm really sorry. I know I hurted you, but I don't think that we're made for each other." said Arisa.  
"You don't?" Akira rose an eyebrow. Arisa sighed.  
"No." she looked at Akira. "Could you please keep a secret for me?"  
"Sure I can. What kind of secret?" asked Akira.  
"After this is over, I will start as an invidual Tamer. I just have the feeling that I don't belong here." sighed Arisa and countined with a whisper. "After this, nothing will be the same anymore."

The Tamers are reunited again. What will happen next time? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion!

[Ending Song Unsere DigiWelt by Digimon plays]

Hi, guys, Akari's speaking. Next time on Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion we'll get little missions and battle the Gizumon. Meanwhile, the Celestials will find a way to come back. That's all for now. Stay tuned for episode 4:~Fight against the Gizumon, DigiPort Open!~ Don't Miss it!


	4. Fight against the Gizumon, DigiPort Open

Thanks for the revivews. This chapter will be more about the use of the new Digivices and the battles against the Gizumon (which reminds me on the Kurata Arc in Data Squad). Oh and an old villian will come back. What will he seek, revenge or sth. else?

[Opening Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

4. Chapter

Fight against the Gizumon, DigiPort Open!

[Anywhere in the World by Mark Ranson ft. Katy B plays]

Crusadermon flied towards the Sky Castle in the Souveregin Plane. The Castle was the home of the Celestial Angels and it was on a cloud. He entered the Castle.

"Anybody there?" asked Crusadermon. His voice echoed through the empty corridor. He went down the corridor to the main hall and opened it. "Cherubimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon? Are you here?"

No one answered. The main meeting hall was empty.

"Where are they?" Crusadermon looked around.  
"If you're searching for the Celestials, they're at Azulongmon's Castle." said a little voice. Crusadermon looked around, but he hadn't found anyone.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"A friend of the DigiGnomes and an ally of the Warriors." replied the voice.  
"Warriors?" asked Crusadermon. "What Warriors?"  
"That kind of the story has nothing to do with you, so I won't tell you." said the voice. A breeze flow through the corridor and Crusadermon was sure that the owner of the voice was gone. Still, the voice was familiar.

"Haruka, there's a message for you." yelled Haruka's mother.  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" replied Haruka and went down. Her mother gave her a rose and a letter.  
"This was in front of the door." she said. Ryoma's head poked out of the living room.  
"Guess your secret lover send it." he said smiling, tough he actually knew that it was Shawn.  
"The rose is nice." Haruka looked at the flower. She opened the letter. "'We have a meeting in the DigiQuartz about 1 o'clock pm. I'm coming to pick up you and Ryoma. Shawn.' How lovely. But he really shouldn't have send the rose." Haruka threw it on the shelf nearby. "Give the guy a chance." said Ryoma.  
"Tsk, I have better things on mind then this." replied Haruka.

Haruka and Ryoma Hinaki were 15 year old twins. Ryoma had dark blue eyes, brown hair and had also freckles. He wore a blue T-shirt with yellow sleeves and dark blue pants, and dark blue sweat joins.

Haruka, Ryoma's older twin sister, had brown hair, binded in pigtails with cherry like hairbands, and light blue eyes. She wore a yellow T-shirt, a short blue dress, which reached to her knees and had on the end a yellow triangle. She also wore yellow sweatjoins on her hands. She wore black shoes and white socks.

"Heloooo?" said Crusadermon as he entered Azulongmon's castle. He slowly walked to the main hall. There, he heared voices, particulary the Celestial Angels. He knocked and opened the door. "I'm sorry that I'm distrubing but..."  
"You didn't distrub us." said Azulongmon. "What is it?"  
"I need to talk with the Celestials about something." said Crusadermon.  
"You can tell me what you wanted." said Azulongmon. Crusadermon looked at Azulongmon. Should he tell him what Gallantmon, Dynasmon and Magnamon did? The Souveregin was always on their side and he was for the partnership between humans and Digimon. Crusadermon deceided to take a risk.  
"Lilithmon informed us that a DigiPortal opened in the Castle of the 7 Great Demon Lords and she gathered the most part of the group, including Gallantmon, Magnamon, Apollomon and Dynasmon and brought them back to the Real World. However, King Drassil dosen't know that." said Crusadermon.  
"I'm glad that at least some of the Digimon managed to pass into the Real World." said Azulongmon.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Cherubimon.  
"Lilith couldn't reach you. And they anyways had to hurry up before King Drassil notices them." said Crusadermon.  
"We have to go back." said Seraphimon. Crusadermon knew how they felt. They all had missed their partners. Ophanimon turned to Azulongmon.  
"Lord Azulongmon, I know I'm asking too much but..." Azulongmon cut her off.  
"You can go back to the Real World. You can even use the portal in my castle." said Azulongmon.  
"Really?" the three Celestials couldn't believe their ears.  
"Yggdrasill did a huge mistake, but I cannot blame him for what he did. He just wanted to protect the Digimon, but on the wrong way." said Azulongmon and turned to the Royal Knight. "Crusadermon, who else beside you stayed from your group in the DigiWorld?"  
"Beside me, there are Sleipmon, Omnimon and Examon. However, Examon dosen't belong to the group you're reffering at. Also, there are the other DigiDestenied's Digimon: Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon. And also MarineAngemon and BlackPawnChessmon." said Crusadermon.  
"Why did you, Omnimon and Sleipmon stay in the DigiWorld?" asked Ophanimon.  
"To give cover for Gallantmon, Magnamon and Dynasmon. King Drassil dosen't know that they're in the Real World and we want to make it stay so. Alphamon helped us with that." said Crusadermon.  
"I will cover you." said Azulongmon. "I could trick somehow Yggdrasill so you and your friends return back to your partners."  
"That would be good." nodded Crusadermon.

The doorbell rung and Ryoma went to open it. He saw Shawn waiting for him and Haruka.

"Are you two ready?" he asked.  
"Yupp, tough I don't know how we should help you since our partners are in the DigiWorld." said Ryoma.  
"That dosen't matter. Karin's and Satoshi's partners are in the DigiWorld too, but they still deceided to join us." said Shawn.  
"Okay." said Ryoma as Haruka came. Shawn smiled.  
"Hi Haruka." he said.  
"Listen. Stop sending me flowers or trying to flirt with me. I don't have time for this." she said. Shawn sweatdropped.  
"Hey, are we going or what?" came Coronamon's voice from Shawn's X-Loader.  
"Okay." Shawn put out the X-Loader. "Time Shift!"

The three entered the DigiQuartz and started to walk towards the meeting place. Which was in the DigiQuartz copy of Guilmon's shed. Shawn released Coronamon from the X-Loader.

"Anyways, we have new teammembers." said Shawn.  
"Who?" asked Haruka.  
"You'll soon meet them." replied Shawn.

They soon came to the meeting place, where the most part of the group already gathered around. Exept of Ken, Satoshi, Arisa, Zia and Thomas.

"Hey guys, I brought the missing members." said Shawn, pointing at Haruka and Ryoma.  
"We're still missing some." said Akari.  
"Thomas told me that he, Ken and Satoshi are with Satsuma." said Rene.  
"So, we're only missing four members." said Shawn.  
"Who?" asked Ryoma curiously.

"Hey!" They heared an exclaim and saw Arisa, Impmon, Zia and Gumadramon running towards them.

"Arisa, Impmon?" Haruka blinked.  
"Hi, Haruka, hi Ryoma, nice to see you again." said Arisa.  
"Yeah, nice to see you again." replied Haruka with slight sarcasm in her voice.  
"Who are you?" asked Ryoma.  
"I'm Hasane Zia and this is my partner Gumadramon." said Zia.  
"I'm Hinaki Ryoma and this is my twin sister Haruka." said Ryoma.  
"Say, is she always grouchy?" asked Zia.  
"I'm not grouchy!" replied Haruka angrily.  
"Well you're reminding me on that old man in our street, Hiyato-san. Do your remember him Ri-chan?" Zia turned to Arisa.  
"Yeah, he always yelled at us just because we giggled in front of his house. What a party-breaker." Arisa rolled with her eyes.  
"Since we're all here, could we go back to the actuall topic?" said Akari.  
"And that would be?" asked Marcus.  
"Reducing the number of Gizumon. Till they reach zero." replied BlackGatomon.  
"We'll part up into three teams; one will attack the Gizumon, the second the Gizumon AT and the third the Gizumon XT." said Akari. Suddenly, the D-Power's reacted.  
"So, what is it?" asked Akari.  
"Seems like three Digimon Bioemerged and from the signal they ain't in the DigiQuartz." replied Arisa.  
"Looks like we have to find them before the Gizumon do." said Takuto.  
"Then we'll do it this way. Haruka, Ryoma, Karin, Zia, Arisa and Akira will go and find the Digimon. That's the first group. The others will part up into two groups and take out the Gizumon who try to near the DigiField." said Akari.  
"Got it cheif." said Zia. She pulled out her X-Loader. "Let's go. Time Shift!"

"Mezurno-san, the Wild Ones Bioemerged nearby the city central." said one of the workers.  
"Send the Gizumon after them. These ones won't escape so easily." said Tammy.

"Gee, can't this DigiField disolve a little bit faster?" complained Gatomon.  
"It can't. Please Gatomon, could you for a second stop complaining?" asked Lopmon.  
"No I can't." replied Gatomon. Patamon meanwhile flied from one end of the DigiField to the other.  
"I wonder where we are. I hope that Haruka, Ryoma and Karin will find us." he said.  
"You ain't the only one. We're lucky that we have Azulongmon on our side." said Lopmon.  
"Lopmon's right." said Patamon. Gatomon sighed. She then twitched as he heared someone coming. 5 Gizumon entered the DigiField.

"There it is!" exclaimed Arisa. The group entered the DigiField.

"Mezurno-san. It seems like three more Digimon appeared in the DigiField. But it looks like they entered it instead normal Bioemerging." said the worker.  
"Really?" said Tammy. -They must be the Digimon of the children who had partnered up with them.-

"Boom Bubble!"  
"Tiny Twister!"  
"Lighting Paw!"

Gatomon, Patamon and Lopmon were trying their best to delete the Gizumon, but they were outnumbered.

"Gatomon!"  
"Patamon!"  
"Lopmon!"

They turned around and smiled happily as they saw their old Tamers. The group soon joined the Digimon.

"We can leater talk about everything, first we have to beat those things!" said Gatomon.  
"You're right." nodded Haruka and she and Ryoma took out their D-3 Digivices. Karin and Akira pulled out their D-Powers.

[Shinka Theme Wir drehn auf by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]

"DigiArmor Egg of Light, Energize!" said Haruka.  
"Gatomon, Armor Digivolution to..."

Gatomon merged with the DigiArmor Egg of Light.

"Nefertimon, Angel of Light!"

"DigiArmor Egg of Hope, Energize!" said Ryoma.  
"Patamon, Armor Digivolution to..."

Patamon merged with the DigiArmor Egg of Hope.

"Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Karin and Akira slashed their cards.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lopmon digivoluves to..."

Lopmon got covered in a brown DigiEgg like cocoon.

"Turuiemon!"

"BlackAgumon digivoluves to..."

BlackAgumon got covered into a black DigiEgg like cocoon.

"BlackGreymon!"

"Ready to beat them?" asked Akira.  
"I definetly am." said Impmon. Haruka and Ryoma sat on Nefertimon and Pegasusmon.

"Ready, fire free!" announced Karin.  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon fired stone slabs from a light issuing from back. The Gizumon escaped this one.  
"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shot a cluster of stars from his wings. The Gizumon escaped it and fired back.  
"Watch out!" yelled Haruka and both Digimon tried to escape the attacks.  
"Haruka, we'll try to gather the Gizumon on one place. You restrain them." said Arisa. Haruka and Ryoma nodded.

"Summon!" Impmon summoned icicles which he send at the Gizumon.  
"Nova Blast!" BlackGreymon fired from the other side at the Gizumon so they gathered closer.

"Now!" exclaimed Haruka.

"Golden Noose!" Pegasusmon and Nefertimon bound the Gizumon with a rope of unbreakable golden light.

"Beam of Isis!" Nefertimon fired beams of light from headdress.  
"Infernal Funnel!" Impmon fired a ball of fire.  
"Equus Beam!" Pegasusmon shot a green beam from his forehead.  
"Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon used the Tokaku Tessou to strike the Gizumon with a combo-attack unleashed with a great leap and rabbit-like agility.  
"Nova Blast!" BlackGreymon fried a ball of black flames.  
"Fire Vortex!" Gumadramon stroke a single blow with his Shippodzuchi while performing continuous forward somersaults at high speed to generate flames. Their attacks deleted the Gizumon. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, BlackGreymon and Turuiemon de-digivoluved.

"This was just fantastic!" said Zia.

"The Gizumon were deleted, Mezurno-san." said the worker. "The DigiField is disolving."  
"Damn it!" hissed Tammy. "What about the others? Did they found the Digimon who Bioemerged?"  
"Seems like they did." said the worker.

Akari, BlackGatomon, Takuto, Guilmon, Rene, Renamon, Taito, Shoutmon, Dean, Veemon, Shawn and Coronamon faced a group of Gizumon AT.

"Gizumon-AT. The Champion version of Gizumon. It can manipulate the tentacles on the base of its body and shock its opponents." read Rene on her D-Power.  
"Tsk, we'll beat them down." said Shawn pulling out his X-Loader. Takuto and Rene pulled out their D-Powers, while Dean took out his D-3 Digivice.

[Shinka Theme Spiel dein Spiel by Digimon Tamers plays]

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Rene and Takuto slashed their cards.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon digivoluves to..."

Guilmon got covered in a red DigiEgg cocoon.

"Growlmon!"

"Renamon digivoluves to..."

Renamon got covered in a blue DigiEgg cocoon.

"Kyubimon!"

"DigiArmor Egg of Courage, Energize!" said Dean.  
"Veemon, Armor Digivolution to..."

Veemon merged with the DigiArmor Egg of Courage.

"Flamedramon, Fire of Courage!"

On Shawn's and Coronamon's hands glew a kind of golden circle. Shawn made a circle around himself with his X-Loader.

"Shinka activate!"

Coronamon got covered into a circle, his data changing.

"Coronamon, Shinka!...Firamon!"

"Encircle them!" ordered Akari. BlackGatomon, Growlmon, Kyubimon, Shoutmon, Flamedramon and Firamon encircled the 5 Gizumon AT.

"Now let's dance! Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon jumped and quickly slashed at one of the Gizumon. It took the hit, but it tried to capture the swiftly cat Digimon who escaped him.  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon surrounded himself in an aura of fire and then shot himself towards the Gizumon like a rocket. He deleted him.  
"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon slashed through one Gizumon AT. "Pyro Blaster!" He fired a blast of light and deleted it.  
"Okay, com' 'ere you creeps!" taunted Shoutmon as two Gizumon AT neared him.

"Rock Damashi!" He formed a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and threw it at the Gizumon AT. It went right through it. Shoutmon turned to the other Gizumon AT.  
"Soul Crusher!" It uses his mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within his chest, then he stroke at the Gizumon.  
"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon fired blue flames from her tails and destroyed the Gizumon who got weakened by Shoutmon.

Firamon meanwhile tried to escape the beams that the remaining Gizumon AT sent at him.

"Fira Claw!" He covered his front legs with fire and scratched the Gizumon AT by slashing right through him.  
"Fira Bomb!" He then used his full power to shot fire bombs from the forehead at the Gizumon AT, destroying it.

"Ha, we won!" said Taito. "1:0 for us."

Meanwhile, Nanami, DemiDevimon, Noah, Wizardmon, Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Kenny, Terriermon, Akita, Dorumon, Hikaru, Elecmon and Calumon faced the Gizumon XT.

"Gizumon-XT. Level: Ultimate. It is also known to carry a sort of beam weapon that functions the same as their eye beams, which can also harvest the 'life energy' of their Digimon victims." said Hikaru as she read on her D-Power.  
"I think that they are the victims." said Nanami.  
"And I think you're right." said Marcus. He runned towards the Gizumon, punching at one as his DigiSoul awoke. He and Yoshi pulled out their iCs. Kenny, Hikaru and Nanami took out their D-Powers while Akita took out his D-Tector.

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Nanami and Hikaru slashed their cards.  
"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" slashed Kenny his card.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"DemiDevimon Digivoluves to..."

DemiDevimon got covered into a purple DigiEgg like cocoon.

"Devimon!"

"Elecmon digivoluves to..."

Elecmon got covered into an orange DigiEgg like cocoon.

"Leomon!"

"Terriermon digivoluves to..."

Terriermon got covered in a green DigiEgg like cocoon.

"Gargomon!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Gargomon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Gargomon merged with the Crystal Matrix.

"Rapidmon!"

PERFECT DIGIVOLUTION!

"DigiSoul, Full Charge!" Marcus and Yoshi loaded their DigiSoul into the iC Digivice.

"Agumon digivoluves to...RizeGreymon!"  
"Lalamon digivoluves to...Lilamon!"

"Execute! Shinka!" On Akita's hand appeared the Fractal Code and he scanned it. The code flowed into Dorumon.

"Dorumon, Shinka!...Dorugamon!"

"Calu! Now let's show them how strong we are!" cheered Calumon, who was on Hikaru's head. There were 6 Gizumon XT and they all fired beams at them.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon created a barrier to protect them. Rapidmon and Lilamon managed to fly up and face the Gizumon.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon rapid-fired homing missiles from both of his arms.  
"Lila Shower!" Lilamon fired countless slender beams from her leaf-like fingers. The attacks destroyed one Gizumon.  
"One away, 5 to go." said Devimon. He, Dorugamon and Leomon attacked an another.

"Death Hand!" Devimon unleashed a blast of unholy energy from hands. "Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired a lion-head shaped blast.  
"Cannonball!" Dorugamon fired an iron sphere from his mouth. The three attacks managed to stop the Gizumon XT.  
"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon deleted it by summoning a thunder cloud which unleashed an intense lightning strike.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon rapid-fired three bursts at the limit of the Chrome Digizoid's endurance destroying three of the Gizumon XT.

"One more to go." said Yoshi looking at the remaining Gizumon XT.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon summoned a fire blast.  
"Crack Bullet!" RizeGreymon fired a barrier-piercing bullet. "Lila Shower!" Lilamon fired countless slender beams from her leaf-like fingers.  
"Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon fired a beam in a form of a triangle.  
"Power Metal!" Dorugamon fired a large iron sphere from his mouth.  
"Death Hand!" Devimon unleashed a blast of unholy energy from hands. "Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired a lion-head shaped blast. Their attacks deleted the remaining Gizumon XT.

"Gizumon AT and Gizumon XT deleted, ma'am." said the worker.  
"So you want to play. I can play rough too." hissed Tammy.

"Any problems?" asked Sleipmon as he meet him Omnimon. They were in the Desert Plane. Omnimon shook his head.  
"Since King Drassil made sure we're here to prevent any Digimon to go to the Real World, there's no one who wants to try it." said Omnimon.  
"I wonder if Crusadermon has luck with the Celestials." said Sleipmon.  
"Ditto. This is really annyoing. I just hope they manage to get the Souveregines on our side." said Omnimon.  
"I'm sure they are. At least, Azulongmon is." said Sleipmon.  
"You're possibly right..." Omnimon sighed and twitched. He was sure that he saw something with golden armor behind the rock in front of them.

"Someone's there." he gestured at the rock. Sleipmon nodded and followed him.  
"Whoever you are, come out!" said Sleipmon. No one responded. The two Digimon looked behind the rock, but they didn't saw anyone.  
"Maybe I imagine it." said Omnimon.  
"Maybe." shrugged Sleipmon.

Meanwhile, a very familiar Digimon stood on the rocky hill behind them. His black botomless eyes looked at them.

"That was close." Reapermon said and looked at the sky. "I'm back."

Reapermon's back! What plans does he have on mind? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion!

[Ending Song Unsere DigiWelt by Digimon plays]

Hi, I'm Taiki. Next time on Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion, I, Sora and Matt will explain how we became the DigiDestenied. Menawhile, our partners will try to Bioemerge in the Real World. Stay tuned for episode 5:~The Story of the DigiDestenied, How the Adventure had begun~ Don't Miss it!


	5. The Story of the DigiDestenied, How the

Okay, guys, this time you'll find out more about the DigiDestenied. Enjoy the story.

[Opening Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

5. Chapter

The Story of the DigiDestenied, How the Adventure had begun

"Okay guys, today, we're cleaning up the house." said Arisa's mother who entered Arisa's room and gave Arisa, Zia, Impmon and Gumadramon some of her cleaning stuff.  
"Mum, please, do we really have to clean up?" asked Arisa.  
"Yes you have to." replied her mother. The four sighed. Just then, the screen on Arisa's laptop lighted up and Arisa noticed an e-mail.

'Meeting at the old Hackers Organisation HQ. Ken.'

Arisa, Zia, Impmon and Gumadramon read the message.

"Seems like we don't have to clean up." said Arisa happily.

[Lies by Evanscene plays]

"Time Shift!" Zia used her Xros Loader and she, Gumadramon, Impmon and Arisa passed through the portal. They were now in front of the big Hackers Building which was left since the Hackers Organisation got dissolved. They entered the building and soon came to the empty living room, which wasn't empty at all. There were a few couches and a table with a chair and a laptop. The rest of the Digital Resistance was waiting for them, including the DigiDestenied, Yung, Megumi, Sam, Misa and Satsuma. Yung turned to Arisa and Zia.

"Next time you two listen to me. You had luck that Takuto managed to find you." he said, refering to the event two days ago.  
"Tell that Gumadraon and Impmon. They wanted to find out what the Gizumon are doing here." replied Zia.  
"Hey we could've beaten them easily. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Yeah, and till you beat them, the whole crowd would be after us." said Arisa.  
"No, they wouldn't."  
"Yes, they would."  
"No, they wouldn't!" "Yes, they would."  
"No, they wouldn't!" "Yes, they would."  
"No, they wouldn't!"

"Let's just ignore them." sighed Zia. "You're the new ones here. I'm Satsuma." Said a man with blue eyes, black hair, sunglasses, a white shirt, a black jacket and black trousers. He shoke hands with Zia.  
"I'm Hasane Zia and this is Gumadramon." said Zia.  
"I'm Fuji Sam, Ken's brother." said a 17 year old boy with blue-greenish hair and sky blue eyes, a blue baggy hodded T-shirt and dark blue pants.  
"You can call me Misa." Misa was an 22 year old woman and had a cream white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. She had blond hair and black eyes.  
"I'm Yagami Taiki." Taiki was a 32 year old man with short brown hair and dark blue eyes, a orange T-shirt with a flame on the front and brown pants. "I'm Iromoto Matt." Matt, a 33 year old man, had short blond-brown hair, brown eyes and a white short-sleeved shirt and brown pants. "I'm Itomi Sora." Sora was 31 year old woman, who had brown-orange short hair and blue eyes, and wore a yellow T-shirt with puffy sleeves and a white silky skirt.

Zia bowed to the youngest member of the team, a six and half year old girl. She had dark brown eyes and short brown hair. She wore a pink T-shirt and a blue skirt and white sneakers.

"And you are?" she asked.  
"I'm Suzie." replied the girl. "You have a cute partner."  
"Huh, uh? Cute?" Gumadramon flushed. Meanwhile, Akari and BlackGatomon managed to seperate Arisa and Impmon.

"So, any news about what our ex DigiDesteined might be planning?" asked Dean, with his arms crossed behind his head.  
"For now nothing." Ken shok his head.  
"Why should she plan something? Sheesh, she has the whole city and the Gizumon under her command." said Akita.  
"We're her main target, and with the destroying of the Gizumon we're just making her more angry at us." said Karin.  
"Well, it's her fault that she tries to delete us. We're only fighting back." said Agumon.  
"And that has effects on the city. Didn't I told you to watch out with your battles?" said Yung, looking primarly at Taito, Dean, Marcus, Akita and their Digimon.  
"Hey, we didn't knew that the combinated blast of Dorugamon, ShineGreymon, X-Veemon and OmegaShoutmon would destroy half of the subrub." protested Dean.  
"We only wanted to get rid of those Gizumon AT." said Marcus.  
"You're lucky that the gouverment didn't interupted into the events in DigiCity." said Satsuma.  
"It's not our fault." said Marcus.  
"Marcus, stop acting like a baby." said Yoshi.  
"I'm not acting like a baby." replied Marcus.  
"You are." said everyone in the room.

"I wonder how the situation in the Digiworld looks like." said Noah as he looked out of the window.  
"Sure not better then here." said Nanami.  
"At least we know something. Azulongmon and Alphamon are on our side and they're trying to help us." said Lopmon.  
"Don't forget the DigiGnomes." added BlackGatomon.  
"Yggdrasill still seems to have no idea what's going on which is good. I just hope Alphamon will cover us as long as needed." said Guilmon.  
"Momantai." said Terriermon.

"I wonder why Tammy is so angry at the Digimon." said Akira and turned to the DigiDestenied. "Did you knew that she was partnered up with Reapermon?"  
"Actually no. Tammy hid the fact that she had a partner." said Taiki.  
"Could you please tell us what happened about 20 years ago?" asked Shawn.  
"Sure." nodded Taiki. "I think that everthing started at the day I got that V-Pet D-Power Digivice when I was about 11 years old. For some reason, I got an Agumon. A few days after that happened I sometimes noticed that Agumon was more alive then I thought. I met Sora and Matt who had also V-Pet D-Power Digivices with a Biyomon and a Gabumon."  
"One day we noticed that the V-Pet devices started to spark and turned into real D-Powers." started Sora.  
"Well, now I got it why all kids with Digimon got only D-Powers." said Nanami.  
"After that, we all had a strange dream. We were in a Castle in front of the Souveregines with our partners. Tammy was with us too, but without a partner." Sora countined.  
"Fanglongmon told us that we're chosen to become DigiDestenied and that we have to rescuse the DigiWorld from a Digimon called Reapermon." said Matt. "After we awoke, we all got introduced with our partners. Weeks after the dream, Reapermon started to attack Odaiba and we battled him and his army. The people for the first time got aware that the Digimon really exist." "Tammy was acting pretty strange at that time. She vanished from time to time, until we defeaded Reapermon." said Taito.  
"I wonder what happened between her and Reapermon." said Arisa. "When I last time met Reapermon he seemed to be hurted. I questioned myself if Tammy hadn't left Reapermon because he was kinda a murderer."  
"Who knows." sighed Akari.

"Mezurno-san, do you need something?" asked the worker Tammy as she entered her office. Tammy was looking outside the window and the city which was covered with dark clouds.  
"Not thanks, you can go." she said. The worker obeyed. Tammy just wanted to be alone.

She was happy that Yggdrasill took away all Digimon in the whole Real World. The Tamers should be happy. Weren't the Digimon just monsters born for killing? And they brought the humans into danger. Tammy wished that the two races never met each other.

And again, even though they shouldn't meet each other ever again, the Digimon disobeyed their Digital God and went to the Real World. And formed the Digital Resistance with their Tamers.

They only played with her, but Tammy knew how to play too. She send her own Gizumon creation to delete them, but failed. The DR deleted the Gizumon with no problem.

Tammy wished she was never chosen to become a DigiDestenied.

-Flashback-

This new world was...well, empty. Or maybe not that empty. Tammy wasn't sure. It passed about a few hours as she arrived for the first time in the DigiWorld. She was only 7 and half years but had a great childish curiosity. Though she was worried if her mother would yell at her if she dosen't arrive at dinner time.

Tammy sighed and looked at the rocks and the unusual balls which rolled through the Desert Plane. Above her was an another ball and some streams which functions she didn't know.

"Anyone here?" she yelled. No one answered. Tammy suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and saw an unusal creature. It reminded her on a kind of Skeleton or Grim Death or something. It was golden colored and had a sickle. Tammy didn't knew if she could trust him. And she was a bit afraid of the sickle. It reminded her on the knife with which her father got killed by the theif that intruded into their house a few months ago.

"Who are you?" asked the monster.  
"I-I'm Mezurno Tam-my." replied Tammy.  
"Tam-my?"  
"N-no. Tammy." she said.  
"Can I call you Tam?" asked the monster. "What are you?"  
"I'm a human. And what's your name? What are you? Where am I?" asked Tammy.  
"A human. I never thought that a human would ever appear in our world. Well, I'm Reapermon and I'm a Digimon, a Digital Monster. You're in the DigiWorld." said Reapermon.  
"A Digimon?" Tammy remembered the anime she watched. Like most kids in her age, she wanted a Digimon partner too. "I always wished to become a Tamer." she said unconssiciously. Suddenly, she heared a giggle and a white D-Power with a golden ring and strap appeared in front of her.

-End of Flashback-

"Damn it." hissed Tammy as she remembered her first encounter with Reapermon. She hated that Digimon.

-Flashback-

"Grim Slasher!" Reapermon deleted the last Meramon of the group that attacked him and Tammy. Tammy watched all this with a shock. The cries, yelps and curses of the Digimon her partner killed. It reminded her so much on her mother who cried when her father got killed. Reapermon suddenly looked at her with his pitch black botomless eyes.

The eyes of a coldblooded murderer.

-End of Flashback-

Tammy breathed deeply. She hated with all of her being those memories. After that, she left Reapermon. He was a murderer and she didn't want a murderer for a partner.

She was happy when he got killed by the other DigiDestenied. She always envied them. They had nice, cute partners, but she just had to get a Digimon which was terrorizing other Digimon and killing them.

However, Reapermon pleaded her at times to accept him as her partner, but she refused. She didn't want him.

Her laptop suddenly reacted and she opened a kind of file which was connected with the new camera she installed on the Gizumon so she could see what they're seeing.

And she saw an Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon who were desperatly fighting the Gizumon. Tammy frowned and took the little communication device.

"Group B-AT. Don't kill the Digimon. Bring them here." she said. She had some plans with them.

What are Tammy's plans? Will the DigiDestenied manage to free their Digimon? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion.

[Ending Song Unsere DigiWelt by Digimon plays]

Hi, Taiki's speaking. Next time on Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion I, Sora and Matt will try to free Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon. However, we will enocunter some surprieses, with the first one that Arisa and Zia followed us. If you want to find out more stay tuned for episode 6:~Free the Digimon, The Comback of the Past~ Don't Miss it!


	6. Free the Digimon, The Comback of the Pas

The DigiDestenieds' Digimon ain't the only ones who will get captured. Here's what happens if you don't check if there are security cameras.

[Opening Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

6. Chapter

Free the Digimon, The Comback of the Past

Suddenly, the D-Powers reacted. It seemed like three Digimon Bioemerged.

"So, who's going there?" asked Akari. Hikaru, Haruka, Nanami, Yoshi, Taito and Takuto rose their hands almost at the same time.  
"Let's go." said Yoshi.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired at the Gizumon. However, it didn't leave a scratch.  
"We won't beat them without the help of our partners." said Biyomon.  
"I hate when you're right." said Gabumon. The Gizumon AT encirlced them and send a small shockwave, paralysing them. They then picked the three Digimon up just as Yoshi's team runned into the DigiField.

"So, those are the members of the Digital Resistance?" Tammy smirked as she looked at the six Tamers and their Digimon. She noticed Calumon on Hikaru's head. A plan formed in her mind. "Team B-AT, part up. Bring me the white Digimon with the Zero Unit and the three Digimon you captured. And the rest, attack them to draw their attention.

"Ready guys?" said Takuto. The others nodded.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Hikaru, Nanami and Takuto slashed their cards.

"DemiDevimon Digivoluves to..."

DemiDevimon got covered into a purple DigiEgg like cocoon.

"Devimon!"

"Elecmon digivoluves to..."

Elecmon got covered into an orange DigiEgg like cocoon.

"Leomon!"

"Guilmon digivoluves to..."

Guilmon got covered in a red DigiEgg cocoon.

"Growlmon!"

"DigiSoul Charge!" Yoshi awoke her DigiSoul, injecting it into the iC Digivice.

"Lalamon, digivoluves to...Sunflowmon!"

"DigiArmor Egg of Light, Energize!" said Haruka.

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolution to..."

Gatomon merged with the DigiArmor Egg of Light.

"Nefertimon, Angel of Light!"

"Let them go right now!" yelled Hikaru at the Gizumon who carried the unconssicious Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon. The Gizumon didn't respond.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon fired rays of sunlight from all of his petals.  
"Beam of Isis!" Nefertimon fired beams from her headdress. Both attacks deleted a Gizumon AT.

"Touch of Evil!"  
"Pyro Blaster!"  
"Hard Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon, Devimon and Growlmon deleted an another Gizumon AT.

"Beast Sword!" Leomon slashed through one of the Gizumon AT.  
"Well done!" cheered Calumon who jumped off Hikaru's head. Suddenly, a Gizumon snatched him away.  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired a lion-head-shaped blast which the Gizumon dodged with an beam.

"Calu, help!" yelped Calumon.  
"Calumon!" yelled Hikaru. Takuto noticed what was going on.  
"Growlmon, help Calumon!" he said. Growlmon turned around to fire at the Gizumon as another appeared in front of him.  
"Dragon Slash!"

The Gizumon AT escaped the DigiField. Tammy smiled.

"Group A-XT. Finish them off." she said.

Taiki, Sora and Matt's Digivice's reacted. On them was only one word. Help. They showed the Digivices the others.

"Do you think that the captured Digimon might be your partners?" asked Rene.  
"I don't know." replied Sora.  
"We'll I'm sure that they are." said Taiki.  
"I hope that Yoshi and the others'll have luck with freeing them." said Thomas.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon fired a blast at the remaining Gizumon XT. Takuto was angry. The Gizumon mamanged to capture Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon and Calumon.

"What now?" asked Hikaru. She was afraid that Calumon might happen something.  
"We go back and try to think out a plan how to free the Digimon." said Yoshi.

"Let us out!" yelled Agumon. He, Biyomon, Gabumon and Calumon were in a kind of cage. They were in a kind of storage. The smoothed light of the reflectors illuminated the room.  
"They won't listen to you." said Gabumon.  
"Great, we get the permission from Alphamon to pass to the Real World and we get captured. That's what I call a lucky day." said Biyomon sarcasstically.  
"Don't be so pessimistic. We'll get out of here, I'm sure." said Agumon.  
"And how? Calu." asked Calumon.  
"Err, I don't know." replied Agumon, sweatdropping. Suddenly the door opened as Tammy walked in.

"Tammy?" Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon recognized her. They didn't know what Tammy had done.  
"Could you please free us?" asked Biyomon.  
"I'm sorry I can't since I was the one who locked you here." said Tammy with a sly smile on her face.  
"Calu, you're that meanie woman who tries to delete the Digimon, Calu!" said Calumon.  
"What?" The Digimon trio looked at Calumon and then at Tammy.  
"That ain't your honest." said Gabumon.  
"Yes it is. And you know what, I'll free you if you tell me where the HQ of the Digital Resistance is." said Tammy.  
"No way. I'll never tell you where our HQ is." said Calumon.  
"Then you will never again get out of here." said Tammy.

"What?"  
"Knew it I was right!" said Taiki. Yoshi's team just came back and told them what happened.  
"What should we do now?" asked Misa.  
"Well, I'm going to free my partner." said Taiki.  
"No way, you'll get captured." said Sora.  
"But I gotta free him." said Taiki.  
"I think Sora's right, it might be a trap." said Matt.  
"I don't ca..."  
"Wait, I think I have a plan. How about this, Taiki, Matt and Sora go to free the Digimon, while we distract the attention of the ADO and the Gizumon." said Akari.  
"It's worth trying." said Dean.  
"I'm going with them." said Arisa.  
"Me too." said Zia.  
"No way. Zia, you and Arisa will help us to distract the Gizumon." said Akari. Arisa rolled with her eyes. This was maybe one of the reasons why she wanted to be an invidual Tamer or the leader. Well, she already deceided.  
"And anyways, three humans won't attract much attention." said Renamon.

The group seperated into 6 teams. The first team where the ones who stayed at the new HQ; Yung, Megumi, Sam, Satoshi, Misa, Satsuma and Suzie. Yung deceided to try to repair the old Digiportal and to somehow get the rest of the Digimon into the Real World.

The second group were Taiki, Sora and Matt who went together with the 'Bite Group' which contained Zia, Arisa, Akira, Thomas, Dean, Ken, through the DigiQuartz to the ADO HQ.

The second 'Bite Group' were Shawn, Hikaru, aruka, Ryoma, Takuto, and Marcus who went to the center of the city.

The third 'Bite Group' were Taito, Noah, Nanami, Rene and Yoshi who went to the park.

The fourth 'Bite Group' were Akari, Akita, Kenny, Hikaru and Karin who went to the subrub of the city. The plan was to distract the Gizumon as much away as possible from the ADO HQ so the DigiDestenied could get the Digimon out of it.

"Here we are." said Zia as they looked at the DigiQuartz copy of the building. "Time Shift!"  
"We'll hurry up as much as we can." said Sora before they passed it. Zia's group then went to the center of the Park.

[You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"Here's our stop." said Thomas as they came to the part with Guilmon's shed.  
"Time Shift!" Zia opened the portal and Thomas, Akira, Dean, Ken and their Digimon passed it. Just as Arisa wanted to pass it Zia stopped her.

"Wait!" she said and closed the portal.  
"Zia what is it?" asked Arisa.  
"I have a better idea. Let's go back to the ADO HQ and help Taiki, Sora and Matt." said Zia.  
"I like the way you're thinking. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon with a sly smile.

The boys turned around and saw the portal dissapearing.

"Where are Zia, Arisa, Impmon and Gumadramon?" asked Ken.  
"Do you think they've stucked in the DigiQuartz?" asked Wormmon.  
"No, Zia has her X-Loader so they should get easily out of it." said Thomas.  
"Master, you think that they might have something on mind?" asked Gaomon.  
"I'm sure that they do." replied Thomas and sighed.  
"Why do they have to seek for trouble?" wondered Akira.

"Okay, you know this building better. Which way?" asked Zia Arisa.  
"I think we should go this way." Arisa looked at her D-Power and pointed down the corridor.  
"Freeze!" The four turned around and saw some workers in uniforms holding guns and aiming at them. Soon, a second group appeared behind them.

"Damn cameras." hissed Arisa as she noticed one above them.

"Let us out!" Matt yelled.  
"They won't, so stop yelling." said Taiki. The DigiDestenied got captured since they noticed too late that there were cameras in the building and were brought to the jails in the basement part of the building.  
"Great, and how should we free our partners if we are jailed?" asked Sora sarcasstically.  
"Well at least you tried." said Agumon. The Digimon were in the cage in front of them.

"Let us go! Let us go!" they heared shouts and then noticed Arisa, Zia, Impmon and Gumadramon being dragged by the soliders into the empty jails, the Digimon seperated from their Tamers. The workers then went out.

"What are you four doing here?" asked Sora.  
"We followed you and got captured." said Arisa.  
"I can't believe it you forgot to check if there are any cameras." said Gumadramon.  
"Well, that was all Zia's idea. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Oh, now it's my fault?" hissed Zia angrily.  
"Z, calm down." said Arisa. The door opened and Tammy walked in.

"Tammy, let us out!" said Taiki.  
"You won't command me." replied Tammy.  
"Why are you doing that? We're your friends." said Sora.  
"I don't need friends who're partnered up with Digimon." said Tammy.  
"You're a DigiDestenied too. Have you forgotten that already?" asked Matt.  
"Oh, I didn't and I'm cursing the day I became a DigiDestenied." replied Tammy.  
"What do you want?" asked Taiki.  
"Two things. First, give me your Digivices. And second, tell me where the other members of the Digital Resistance are." said Tammy.  
"No way!" replied Zia.  
"Tammy, why are you so mad at the Digimon? Is it about Reapermon?" asked Arisa.  
"Don't dare to say his name in my presence." hissed Tammy angrily.  
"So, it is about Reapermon. Why did you leave him?" asked Arisa.  
"Not your concern." replied Tammy.  
"Yes it is. Do you have any idea how much you hurted him?" said Arisa.  
"He was a murderer, he deserved it." whispered Tammy.  
"Ain't all Digimon kind of murderers?" Impmon smirked. "It's always the same song: Load, or be loaded. I know it best."  
"And that's why all Digimon deserve to die." said Tammy.  
"You're sick." said Gumadramon.

"Hey Tam." called Arisa out. Tammy twitched as she heared the girl calling it by her nickname. The one her partner gave her.  
"What?" she asked in annoyance.  
"I think I and you have much in common." said Arisa.  
"I doubt that." said Tammy.  
"Why are you so afraid of your partner? Why do you hate him so much? You said he is a murderer. Is that the only reason you hate him?" asked Arisa. Tammy didn't answer. Arisa smirked slily. "Guess you saw him when he killed other Digimon. I do remember his black bottomless cold eyes. I was thinking of the same of my partner when I saw him in his most dangerous form."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Tammy. "Why didn't you leave him then?"  
"That's what I asked myself too." said Impmon.  
"I couldn't. Because, since I was little I wished myself a partner and I exactly knew what the consequences were. But I didn't want to lose Imp-chan. No matter the fact he is..." Arisa got cut of by Impmon.  
"A Demon Lord?" he said.  
"I actually wanted to say one of the most dangerous Digimon but that too." said Arisa.  
"You made a big mistake by partnering up with one of the 7 Great Demon Lords." said Tammy. Arisa sighed.  
"That said my grandmother too, but she soon realized that we do share a deep unbreakable bond. Each human and his Digimon has one. You and Reapermon have one too." said Arisa.  
"Nosense!" yelled Tammy. "That's a lie. You're lieing." She neared Arisa and noticed the Tag she wore.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"The sign that my partner had a change of heart. Just as me too." said Arisa with a smirk.  
"Nosense." Tammy put her hand through the ceiling and snatched away the Tag.

"Give me that back! You have no idea how important it is too me." said Arisa.  
"I won't." replied Tammy. Arisa clenched her teeth.  
"Do you know why is it so important that humans and Digimon keep together?" asked Arisa.  
"Why?" asked Tammy.  
"You really don't know it? Tsk, you wintessed it. The war Reapermon started against the humans. He started it because he was deeply hurted and angry. And because he couldn't forgive you." said Arisa.  
"Forgive me? I should've been the exact opposite." hissed Tammy.  
"My Crest means Balance. And you distrubed it." said Arisa. "You and Reapermon distrubed the damn Balance between the humans and Digimon! Because of you, the humans and Digimon had a war in which many died. I met one of their victims." she smirked deviously. "Did you at least cried when your partner got deleted?"  
"I was happy that I won's see him anymore." hissed Tammy. Her eyes begun to water. She then walked out and shut the door and leaned against it.

Yes she did cry. She did want to admit it. She cired when she felt how something broke inside of her as her partner got killed.

A DigiField appeared in the subrub of the city, away from the fights which were between the Digimon and the Gizumon.

Reapermon came out of it. He already knew where his feelings will lead him. To Tam.

Does Tammy still care about her partner? Who knows? And what does Reapermon plan? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion!

[Ending Song Unsere DigiWelt by Digimon plays]

Hey, Reapermon's speaking. In the next episode of Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion you'll see how I'm gonna do something unexpected. Maybe the title will say more. Stay tuned for episode 7:~Comeback of the Sinister, Too Late for an Apologize?~ Don't Miss it!


	7. Comeback of the Sinister, Too Late for a

For the curious ones. The fic is the shortest of all seasons I wrote, has 11 chapters, so we're slowly nearing the end. Don't worry, it still will be full of action.

[Opening Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

7. Chapter

Comeback of the Sinister, Too Late for an Apologize?

"What was that show?" asked Taiki.  
"I tried to make her feel guilty. It worked." replied Arisa.  
"Now, the question is how we should get out of here." said Sora.  
"Easily." Impmon prepeared to digivoluve.  
"Wait a sec Imp, I have a better idea." said Arisa.  
"And that would be?" asked Impmon putting his hands on his hips.  
"Instead blasting this place apart, we'll do it the usual way." Arisa took out her D-Power and the SnowAgumon card. "This is one of the reasons I love this type of Digivice. DigiModify, SnowAgumon, Frozen Wind activate!"

"Frozen Wind!" Impmon touched the ceiling which got frozen.  
"Now your turn Gumadramon." said Arisa.  
"Fire Vortex!" Gumadramon stroke the ceiling with a single blow with his Shippodzuchi while performing continuous forward somersaults at high speed to generate flames. The two broke out.

"Cool!" said Zia.  
"Cool as cold you mean." said Impmon as he froze the other ceilings. Gumadramon broke them.

"Let's get out of here." said Taiki.  
"What about the cameras?" asked Matt.  
"We'll turn them off." Arisa bowed to Calumon. "Since you're the smalles, you'll take out the wire of the cameras so they won't see us."  
"Don't you think they will get suspicious when the cameras suddenly turn off?" asked Biyomon.  
"Wekk, how about Plan B? You digivoluve and make a hole into the wall so we can escape." said Arisa.  
"I like that plan." said Agumon. Arisa rolled with her eyes.  
"Ok, how about Plan C? We part up and you escape, while I try to find my Crest." said Arisa.  
"Maybe we should help you." said Sora.  
"No." Arisa shook her head.  
"I have a better plan." said Zia.

"Z, you're a genious." said Matt. The group, besides Arisa and Impmon, were now walking through the empty corridors of the DigiQuartz replica of the ADO HQ.  
"Thanks." said Zia. "I just hope Ri-chan and Impmon will manage to find the Crest and Tag."

Arisa and Impmon meanwhile had to escape the guards who were patroling through the corridors.

"Any idea where Tam's office might be? Ba-Boom." asked Impmon.  
"I think I do." Arisa's eyes wided as she saw guards running towards them.

"There. I have now to go back to get Arisa and Impmon." said Zia. She let the DigiDestenied out at the park.  
"Thanks Zia." said Taiki as they got out.  
"Calumon, you too." said Zia to the Digimon.  
"No, I want to help them. Calu!" said Calumon. Zia shrugged.  
"Alright." she said.

"This was close." said Arisa as she looked through the ventilation ceiling.  
"Too close. Let's go." said Impmon and crawled forwards.

"The Gizumon we sent got deleted." told a worker Tammy. She clenched her teeth.  
"Thanks for the informations. Now leave me please alone." she said. The worker got out. Tammy looked at the Tag she took away from Arisa.  
-Is that girl really right? Am I the one who caused troubles back then?- she thought.

"I knew they're crazy, but this is really the top of the mountain." remarked Ken as he heared where Arisa and Impmon were.  
"We should better go back and tell Satsuma and Yung what happened." said Thomas. "We have to think of a plan how to rid of Tammy."

"I hate this." yelped Arisa as they encountered again a group of guards.  
"Ain't the only one." said Impmon. They were seen and now got chased by the guards of the ADO HQ.

"This way." Arisa pointed down the corridor. It was the back exit side of the HQ. The two rushed out, just to find themselves encircled by Gizumon.  
"Okay, I didn't imagine our escape so." said Arisa sweatdropping.  
"Now they'll get a little 'Corona Blast Surpriese'." said Impmon.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Impmon got covered into a purple DigiEgg like cocoon.

"Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

"Corona Blaster!" He fired a blast at the Gizumon, deleting them. The AT and XT came closer to them and fired blasts at Beelzemon. He countered with his Corona Blaster attack. Arisa meanwhile looked around to find a way out. She noticed that they were in a kind of closed yard and the only way out was through flying. But there were too many of the Gizumon.

Arisa knew that they were in a trap. And she didn't notice the AT which appeared behind her until it was too late.

[Never too Late by Three Days Grace plays]

"Grim Slasher!"

A skickle cut the Gizumon apart as a new fighter jumped into the battle.

"Reapermon!" Arisa blinked in confusion. She thought that Reapermon was dead. Seems like she was wrong. Reapermon now stood with his back turned to Beelzemon.

"Maybe it sounds crazy, but I'm happy that you're 'ere." said Beelzemon.  
"Well, I'm happy too that I'm alive." replied Reapermon.

"Ran-gum Break!" Gumadramon hit the nearest Gizumon with his Shippodzuchi-hammer.  
"There are just too many." said Zia.  
"Now what? Calu!" asked Calumon who was sitting on her head. Just as the trio got out of the DigiQuartz, they got surrounded by Gizumon. Gumadramon tried to defend them as best as he could, but there were too many. One of the Gizumon AT grabbed Gumadramon and tossed him at the nearest building.

"Gumadramon!" yelled Zia and runned to her partner. "Gumadramon, everything alright?"  
"Ugh, those things will pay for that." hissed Gumadramon.  
"We're outnumbered and we have no chance against them. Unless..." started Zia.  
"Unless what?" asked Gumadramon.  
"Unless you manage to digivoluve." said Zia. "But I have no idea how we should do that."

"Well, I have energy left, we're bonded and I'm ready to kick their asses." said Gumadramon. "Maybe I just need some of your help. You have to believe into me."  
"I do." Zia nodded. Her arm and Gumadramon's got covered by a shining circle.

"Ha, this'll show them to not mess up with us." smirked Zia.  
"Right!" nodded Gumadramon.

Zia made a circle around herself with her X-Loader.

"Cho Shinka, activate!"

The same circle appeared around Gumadramon, whose data reformed.

"Gumadramon, Cho Shinka!...Arresterdramon!"

"Okay, now climb on my back." said Arresterdramon. Zia and Calumon obeyed and the dragon Digimon flied upwards.

"Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon summoned countless revolutions of light to cleave the Gizumon apart. Most of them got deleted.

"Listen, you pick up your Tamer and get the hell out of here." told Reapermon to Beelzemon.  
"And what about ya?" asked Beelzemon.  
"Don't worry about me. Just go!" replied Reapermon with a devious smirk.  
"Good." nodded Beelzemon and picked up Arisa, trying to avoid the Gizumon. The one who came close to them, he just shot away with his Double Impact attack. Reapermon turned to the rest of the Gizumon.

"Want a hell ride? I can give you one." he said. "Burning Cyclone!"

He created a tornado, deleting every Gizumon that neared him. Arreserdramon just killed the last Gizumon as he, Zia and Calumon noticed the tornado.

"Calu! What's that?" asked Calumon.  
"I don't know." replied Zia.

"Zia!" Arisa and Beelzemon joined them.  
"Arisa, thank God you got out of there." said Zia. They landed down.

"Sheesh, seems like Gumadramon managed to digivoluve. Arresterdramon. Dragon Digimon. Special Attack: Mach Flicker. It is a form that evolved from Gumdramon by removing its "Kinkoji". By changing its tail into a Tail Anchor, it has become able to arrest the opponent in addition to tearing them apart." read Arisa on her D-Power. "Well, congrants you two."

"Thanks. Do you know who made that tornado?" asked Arresterdramon as the tornado slowly vanished.  
"It's Reapermon." replied Beelzemon.  
"Really. But isn't he supposed to be dead?" asked Zia.  
"Well, the DigiGnomes seem to like to give the Digimon a second chance." said Arisa. Soon Reapermon joined them.

"Seems like I have something to explain." he said.

"We have to find them." said Satoshi as the rest of the group found out what happened.  
"Well, knowing Arisa and Impmon, they'll sure somehow get out of the situation. They always get out." said Yung. He was now working on something on the computer since the Portal was a complete failure. Yggdrasill destroyed it completely.  
"Am, what are you doing?" asked Misa.  
"I'm gonna hack into the programm of the ADO Organisation so we can prevent them to make more Gizumon." said Yung.  
"Nice." commented Misa. They suddenly heared steps.  
"It's for sure Arisa and the rest of the team." said Nanami.  
"Well, they will hear me." said Akari angrily. Arisa's head popped into the room.

"Hi guys. I got some news." said Arisa.  
"What news?" asked Satsuma.  
"Don't get shocked but seems like we have a new member." Zia opening the door widely.

"REAPERMON!"

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Takuto.  
"I'm here to stop Tammy." replied Reapermon.  
"You want to stop her?" asked Hikaru.  
"Yes, it's mine fault for what she did and I'm sorry because of that. And for what I did in the past." said Reapermon.  
"Well, I think the apologize was enough." said Karin.  
"And I don't." hissed Haruka. Noah, who seemed to be annoyed, walked over to them.  
"And I think we should finnaly think out a plan how to once forever end Tammy's rule over DigiCity." he said.

"Well, I did the half of the job." said Yung triumphantly. "The virus destroyed the ADO system."

"Damn it!" hissed Tammy as she heared what happened. Her precious programm got deleted. "This ain't the end Digital Resistance."

However, she had one more ace up in the sleeve.

Now the ultimate battle is starting between the Digital Resistance and the ADO. And will Arisa get her Crest back? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion!

[Ending Song Unsere DigiWelt by Digimon plays]

Yung speaking. Next time on Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion Arisa and Impmon will go to get back their Crest while the Reistance prepears for the last fight. Also, it seems like Yggdrasill is slowly getting aware of what's going on. Stay tuned for episode 8.:~A Dangerous Mission, Reapermon vs. Tammy~ Don't Miss it!


	8. A Dangerous Mission, Reapermon vs Tammy

Alright, Arisa is going to get her crest back and freak out Tammy again. ^^

[Opening Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

8. Chapter

A Dangerous Mission, Reapermon vs. Tammy

"Do me a favor and be this time more carefull." said Akari.  
"You know me. Carefull is my second name." said Arisa with a smile.  
"I thought Trouble is your second name." said BlackGatomon.  
"That's mine. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. Akari and BlackGatomon sighed. "Just come back in one piece." said Akari.  
"Don't worry. We'll come back." replied Arisa.

The Tamers and their Digimon prepeared to blow a finnal strike at the ADO Organisazion. That attack was also a kind of cover for Arisa and Impmon to get their Crest. While the other take care of the Gizumon, Zia, Gumadramon and Calumon should wait for them. If they don't get out of the ADO HQ, the three will try to get them out. Reapermon dissappeared quickly after he apologized.

"King Drassil, you wished to see me." A teen girl bowed in front of a crystal ball which shined. She had blonde hair bound in a ponytail. She wore a grey blazer over a white top. She also had a black skirt on.  
"Do you have any news about the Royal Knight's doings?" asked Yggdrasill.  
"Well, they're doing their jobs just like you told them to do my Lord." said Nora.  
"And what about the other Digimon? The Celestials, the Souveregines..." asked Yggdrasill.  
"The last time I saw the Celestials going to Azulongmon's Castle. But I didn't see them go out." said Nora.  
"The Souveregines and the Celestials seem to work behind my back." said Yggdrasill, slowly getting angry. "They will pay for disobeying me."  
"My Lord, I saw recently a group of DigiGnomes going to the Desert Plane." said Nora.  
"Pitfull DigiGnomes. They never listen to anyone, besides their own instincts." said Yggdrasill. "Either I would've solved the little Human-Digimon problem years ago."  
"Maybe I should talk with their little leader." said Nora.  
"Their leader?" Yggdrasill asked.  
"Shinzui. I will find out what they're planning." said Nora.

"Mezurno-san." A worker entered Tammy's office. "We have a problem."  
"What?" groaned Tammy as she looked at Arisa's Crest.  
"The Digimon gathered around and want to battle. I sent a group of Gizumon and Gizumon AT to delete them."  
"Good." Tammy smiled. "Do me a favor and prepeare Operation 'Javelin'."  
"I understand." said the worker and got out. Tammy smiled.

"This time they won't beat me."

"Okay guys, ready?" asked Akari. The Tamers and their Digimon faced together the Gizumon.  
"And what do you think?" asked Shawn. Taiki, Sora and Matt pulled out their Digivices. The Crests of Friendship and Courage shined on the screen. Sora's turned red as the Crest of Love shined on the screen.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolution to...WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon, Warp Digivolution to...MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon, digivoluves to...Birdramon!"  
"Birdramon, digivoluves to...Garudamon!"

Haruka, Ryoma, Ken, Dean rose their D-3's. On Haruka's appeared the Crest of Light, on Ryoma's the Crest of Hope, on Ken's the Crest of Kidness.

"Gatomon, Warp Digivolution to...Ophanimon!"

"Patamon, Warp Digivolution to...Seraphimon!"

"Wormmon, Warp Digivolution to...GranKuwagamon!"

"Golden DigiArmor Egg of Miracles, Energize!" said Dean.

"Veemon, Golden Armor Digivolution to...Magnamon!"

Akira, Karin, Takuto, Rene, Kenny, Hikaru and Nanami took out their D-Powers and Digivolution and Blue Cards.

"Since we're unable to Biomerge, we'll try something else." said Takuto.

"DIGIMODIFY, Digivolution/Matrix Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackAgumon, Digivoluves to...Greymon!"

"Elecmon, Digivoluves to...Leomon!"

"Guilmon, Digivoluves to...Growlmon!"

"Renamon, Digivoluves to...Kyubimon!"

"Terriermon, Digivoluves to...Gargomon!"

"Lopmon, Digivoluves to...Turuiemon!"

"DemiDevimon, Digivoluves to...Devimon!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Growlmon, Matrix Digivolution to...WarGrowlmon!"

"Gargomon, Matrix Digivolution to...Rapidmon!"

"Turuiemon, Matrix Digivolution to...Antlyamon!"

"Devimon, Matrix Digivolution to...Myotismon!"

"Execute, Kyuukyoku Shinka!" On Akita's hand appeared more Fractal Codes which he scanned, sending them to Dorumon.

"Dorumon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Dorugoramon!"

ULTIMATE DIGIVOLUTION!

"DigiSoul, Charge! Overdrive!" Thomas, Marcus and Yoshi injected their DigiSoul into their iC's.

"Agumon, Double Warp Digivolution to...ShineGreymon!"

"Gaomon, Double Warp Digivolution to...MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon, Double Warp Digivolution to...Rosemon!"

"Okay, ShineGreymon, time for the Burst Mode." said Marcus. "Charge! Digisoul Burst!"

"ShineGreymon, Burst Digivolution to...ShineGreymon Burst Mode!"

On Shawn, Akari, BlackGatomon and Coronamon's hands appeared a golden circle.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka, activate!" The two performed a circle in which their partners got encircled. On Akari's X-Loader appeared the Crest of Lust.

"Coronamon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Apollomon!"

"BlackGatomon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Lilithmon!"

On Taito's X-Loader appeared the Omega Mark.

"Cho-Shinka! Activate!"

"Shoutmon, Cho-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

Satoshi, Misa, Megumi, Suzie, Satsuma and Sam watched them facing the Gizumon. Yung meanwhile dissappeared.

[Listen to your Heart (Dance Remix) by DHT plays]

"Listen, you should go back to the Real World to help your partners. They're in a pretty big trouble." said Shinzui to the three Royal Knights, MarineAngemon, BlackPawnChessmon and WhitePawnChessmon. "What about King Drassil. He will notice that we're missing. For now we could lie him that Gallantmon, Magnamon and Dynasmon are in the Dark Area, solving some problems for Azulongmon but..." said Crusadermon.  
"Leave Yggy to be my concern." said Shinzui. "You just go."  
"Thank you..." Omnimon started.  
"Call me Shinzui." said the little girl.  
"Spirit?" The Digimon were a bit confused. "Yupp, I am a spirit. That's why my name's Shinzui." said Shinzui.  
"Are you sure that you can handle King Drassil?" asked Alphamon. "How to do you want to cover them?"  
"There's no need to cover. Yggy has a spy and he'll anyways soon find out what's going on here. So you should better prepeare for anything he might do." said Shinzui.

"Okay." Alphamon nodded.

"You'll better hurry up then." said Shinzui and dissappeared with a little plop. It turned into a ball of light which flied away. She again appeared standing on a the top of a huge rock.

"Helo, Shinzui." she heared a voice behind her.  
"What do you want Nora?" she adressed the older girl without turning around.  
"So, you're the one who sends the Digimon into the Real World." said Nora.  
"Actually, the ones who send the Digimon into the Real World were the DigiGnomes, not me. But I did help." said Shinzui.  
"What's your actuall purpose?" asked Nora.  
"Mine purpose? What's yours?" asked Shinzui and turned around. "Let me tell you. You're a spy of Yggdrasill. His eyes and ears. You have no freedom. Unlike me."  
"How do you mean it? You neither have freedom. You also have your own purpose." said Nora.  
"Oh, I do. Mine is to help the Warriors. But, I still can do what I want. While you must listen to what Yggy tells you." said Shinzui.  
"Well, that's why I was created. Too serve King Drassil." said Nora.  
"Even if it means that Yggy is doing wrong?" asked Shinzui. Nora didn't answer. "Let me tell you. Yggdrasill is wrong. He won't gain anything by seperating the Digimon from their Tamers. He will only make the situation worse. You know that."  
"I..." Nora whispered.  
"You do. And what about Noah and Wizardmon? You saw how bonded they got. Each Tamer and Digimon shares a bond." Shinzui smiled. "I'm here responsible for the Balance. Not Yggdrassil nor the Souveregines. I'm responsible for the Balance between humans and Digimon. Your task is over. Now I'm taking care of it."  
"What?" said Nora. Before she could say anything, she noticed that the little girl dissappeared.

"Okay, they didn't seem to have notice us." said Arisa. She and Impmon avoided the security cameras as good as they could.  
"That's a good thing, ain't it? Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Sure. We just need to...ack." Arisa's eyes wided as she saw the workers. And they saw her.

Tammy sighed as she looked out of the window. Arisa's words echoed in her mind.

-Flashback-

"You really don't know it? Tsk, you wintessed it. The war Reapermon started against the humans. He started it because he was deeply hurted and angry. And because he couldn't forgive you." said Arisa.  
"Forgive me? I should've been the exact opposite." hissed Tammy.  
"My Crest means Balance. And you distrubed it." said Arisa. "You and Reapermon distrubed the damn Balance between the humans and Digimon! Because of you, the humans and Digimon had a war in which many died. I met one of their victims." she smirked deviously. "Did you at least cried when your partner got deleted?"  
"I was happy that I won's see him anymore." hissed Tammy.

-End of Flashback-

"ENOUGH!" She threw the Crest at the door. She sat and put her head on her hands. She heared the door opening.

"Please, leave me alone. I'm fine." she said to the person she thought to be the worker.

"You ain't fine." said a familiar voice. Tammy rose her head.

"YOU!"

She looked at Arisa ad Beelzemon. Arisa picked up her Crest.

"What are you doing here? How did you pass the guards?" asked Tammy.  
"I knocked them off. For now, they're in the World of Dreams." said Beelzemon. Tammy frowned. Then she smiled as she picked out a map with papers.

"You said that we're similar. Seems like you were right." she throw it in front of Arisa. She picked it up. In it were informations about her. Arisa looked at Tammy.

"Besides having a Demon Lord for a partner, you also were once the member of the Hackers Organisation. You were the one responsible for Omegamon Zwart. Also, you covered your old teammembers who actually should all being sent to jail. Then the D-Reaper. You were the one who made him so strong. Also..." Tammy smiled. "I heared you're a good fighter. I wonder what the reason was that you beat the group of kids down when you were younger."  
"They had deserved it." said Arisa, slightly annoyed. "Anyways, I was wrong. Besides our mistakes, we have nothing in common."  
"I see." Tammy pulled out the drawer from her desk. "And I wonder...would your partner sacrisfice his life to save yours?" she pulled out a gun from it. It had a orb on the back with a familiar crimson-purple mass. "Recognize this?"

"Ain't that..D-Reaper?" said Arisa, indeed shocked.  
"Yes it is. And you know what? I was the one who created it." said Tammy.  
"You? But Yukio..." said Beelzemon.

"Yukio just got the task to complete it." said a familiar voice from behind. Yung and a Keramon on his shoulder entered the room. "You made him infiltrate our Organisation."  
"Yes and after you threw him out, I gave him enough material to finish it." Tammy smiled.  
"Arisa, Beelzemon, get the hell out of this place. Zia, Gumadramon and Calumon are waiting for you outside." said Yung.  
"But..." Arisa wanted to protest. "No buts! Go, we'll handle her." said Yung. He rose his black X-Loader.  
"Okay. Just watch out!" said Arisa as she and Beelzemon escaped the place.

"Hmmm." Tammy looked at them getting out of the place. She pointed the gun at Yung. "You know, this little thing has same effects on both humans and Digimon. Say your last words."

"Grim Slasher!" Reapermon broke through the window and cut the gun in half.

"You!" Tammy turned to Reapermon. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to apologize." he said.  
"Apologize?"  
"That I wasn't a good partner for you. I'm sorry." said Reapermon.  
"No! Leave me ALONE!" Tammy runned outside. She took the communication device out of her pocket.

"On mine sign, you'll start the Operation Javelin." she said.

"Zia, Gumadramon, Calumon!" Arisa called out as she and Beelzemon runned out of the building.  
"Arisa look!" Arisa and Beelzemon looked upwards. The Gizumon prepeared for their last assualt.

The time for the final battle against Tammy and the Gizumon has come. Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion!

[Ending Song Unsere DigiWelt by Digimon plays]

Hi, Shin-chan's speaking. Next time on Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion: The time of the battle between the two sides has come. Who will win? Well, stay tuned for episode 9:~The Assault of the Gizumon, Reapermon's Sacrisfice~ Don't Miss it!


	9. The Assault of the Gizumon, Reapermon's

Cache Ame Pour le-Filles, thanks for your comment. Anyways, we're soon nearing the end of Digital Rebelion. Just two more chapters.

[Opening Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

9. Chapter

The Assault of the Gizumon, Reapermon's Sacrisfice

"Unbelievable! I had no idea that Tammy had so much Gizumon left." said Zia.  
"Do you think we'll mange to handle them all?" asked Calumon.

[Ocean of Memories (The Digimon Tamers AMV Apocalypse version) by Titanic Techno plays]

"Well, I'm ready to whipe the floor with those things." said Gumadramon. A golden ring formed around his arm. "Zia."  
"Okay." Zia nodded as on her arm appeared the same ring.

"Cho Shinka, activate!"

"Gumadramon, Cho Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

Beelzemon meanwhile changed to his Blast Mode.

"Let's go!" he said. The little group runned towards the battlefield where the fight already begun.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon fired a blast from the cannons.  
"Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon fired a triangular blast.  
"Talisman of Light!" Taomon created a kanji-symbol which she fired. The three attacks destroyed the nearest XT.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon's fist shined in a golden light.  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired a lion head-shaped blast and Wizardmon fired a golden blast. The two attacks destroyed the Gizumon that surrounded them.

"Just keep on attacking!" Akari encouraged them.

"Let's see how you like this! Nazar Nail!" Lilitmon flied to each of the Gizumon piercing her hazardous hand through them. The Gizumon exploded.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon fried a ball of energy at a group of AT.  
"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon destroyed the remaining ones.  
"Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a ball of energy at the Gizumon XT who sneaked behind him.  
"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" OmegaShoutmon destroyed the remaing ones with a shower of blasts.

"Death Wing!" Myotismon fired his bats at the Gizumon.  
"Nova Blast!" BlackGreymon fired a black fireball at the Gizumon.  
"Treasure Axe!" Antlyamon cut them apart with her axes.

"I wish there would appear a DigiField. Then we would show them how powefull we are." said Akira. He then looked upwards. "Huh?"

"A DigiField is forming?" said Kenny. The fog covered the whole battle field. Kotemon, ExAgumon, Kudamon, the two PawnChessmon and MarineAngemon appeared.

"You're back!" exclaimed Suzie and hugged her partner.  
"Aha." Kotemon nodded.  
"So we can go into the battle too!" said Misa.  
"I just waited for that." said Megumi.  
"But what about Yggdrasill?" asked Satsuma.  
"I'm afraid that we'll have to handle him leater." said Kudamon. WarGrowlmon, Taomon, Rapidmon, BlackGreymon, Antylamon, Leomon and Myotismon de-digivoluved.

"Ready!" Takuto thrused, just as the others, his D-Power.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon, Biomerge Digivolution to...Gallantmon!"

"Renamon, Biomerge Digivolution to...Sakuyamon!"

"Terriermon, Biomerge Digivolution to...MegaGargomon!"

"Elecmon, Biomerge Digivolution to...SaberLeomon!"

"BlackAgumon, Biomerge Digivolution to...BlackWarGreymon!"

"Lopmon, Biomerge Digivolution to...Cherubimon!"

"DemiDevimon, Biomerge Digivolution to...MaloMyotismon!"

"Wizardmon, Biomerge Digivolution to...Dynasmon!"

Satoshi and Suzie thrusted their Digivices, one the 01 and the second the 02 Adventure version.

"ExAgumon, Warp Digivolution to...Omnimon!"

"Kotemon, Warp Digivolution to...Crusadermon!"

PERFECT DIGIVOLUTION!

"DigiSoul, Full Charge!" Misa and Megumi injected their DigiSouls into the iC's.

"Black PawnChessmon digivoluves to...RookChessmon!"

"White PawnChessmon digivoluves to...BishopChessmon!"

ULTIMATE DIGiVOLUTION!

"DigiSoul, Full Charge! Overdrive!" Satsuma injected his DigiSoul.

"Kudamon, Double Warp Digivolution to...Sleipmon!"

"Now it's time to show them what we can." said Gallantmon.

"Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon unleashed high speed punches while bending both of his arms at the nearest XT. He managed to kick it away.  
"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon destroyed it with a blast.

"Gee, why do they have to keep on coming?" complained Arisa.  
"Because they like to annoy?" joked Zia.  
"Ow, Z, this really ain't the time for jokeing." said Arisa sweatdropping.  
"Sorry." replied Zia. Arisa sighed.  
"Let's go. We're near the battlefield. If we hurry up, we can sure make it in time to help them." she said.  
"Calu! Did you notice the DigiField forming around?" asked Calumon who was sitting on Zia's head.  
"Yeah, that would mean that the rest of the Digimon came back." said Arisa.

"Lighting Joust!" Gallantmon fired a strong blast of lighting from his lance, destroying a group of AT's in row.  
"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon who got surrounded by Gizumon stroke the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that destroyed them.  
"Okay, MegaGargomon, ready to blast them off?" said Kenny inside an orb in MegaGargomon's body.  
"Of course I am; Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon volley fired his firearms. "We'll beat them down like flies."  
"I only can agree with you." said Hikaru inside an orb in SaberLeomon's body.  
"Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon fired hardened hairs at the Gizumon AT. "Hard Rock Damashi!" OmegaShoutmon changed the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, with which he stroke the AT's SaberLeomon paralyzed.  
"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon joined OmegaShoutmon and destroyed the rest of the AT's.

"Black Tornado!" BlackWarGreymon twirled and went right through the Gizumon XT.  
"Magna Blast" Magnamon fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma at it destroying it.

"DORU Din!" Dorugoramon releases a destructive shock wave paralyzing the XT. "Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon cut them apart.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon radiated a beam of purifying light from her javelin at the XT.  
"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at the XT.  
"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired a spear of lightning at the XT. They destroyed them.

"Alright, ready to blast them off?" asked Noah inside an orb in Dynasmon's body. Dynasmon, Apollomon, MaloMyotismon and Crusadermon gathered around as a group of XT surrounded them.  
"Sure we are." said Nanami inside the orb in MaloMyoitsmon's body.

"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired blasts at the XT.  
"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon fired an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah at the XT.  
"Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back at the XT.  
"Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon fired sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on his right arm at the XT. The group of Gizumon got destroyed.

"Torrid Wei !" ShineGreymon continuously fired incandescent flaming shells at the AT.  
"Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon fired crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from both hands at the AT group.  
"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon fired a shower of innumerable rose petals at the AT.  
"Inferno Frost!" Sleipmon fired incandescent arrows of light from M spellsheimr at the AT. The group that surrounded them got destroyed.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired heart like bubbles at the nearest AT.  
"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon slashed with the invincible "Grey Sword" at the AT, destroying it.

"Bishop Laser!" BishopChessmon fired a long ray of light from his staff.  
"Rook Gatling!" RookChessmon fired from the gunports on his arms. They destroyed the Gizumon.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon gathered all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrated it into one spot, then fired it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot.  
"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon launched freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout his body.  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon unleashed a vacuum blade at super-speed. The three attacks destroyed the AT's.

"Corona Blaster!" A blast destroyed the XT behind Gallantmon.  
"It was time that you arrive." said Takuto inside the orb in Gallantmon's body.  
"We tried to arrive sooner, but we got stopped by the Gizumon." said Arisa.

Tammy smiled.

"Now, start Operation Javelin!" She said through the communication device.

"Tam!"

She turned around and saw Reapermon, Yung and his Keramon.

"Watch my ulitmate weapon of deleting the Digimon. " she said.  
"What?"

They watched the Gizumon suddenly merging together.

"What da heck is going on?" asked Beelzemon.  
"I have no idea." replied Apollomon.  
"Calu, I'm so sceared. Calu!" Calumon leaped into Zia's arms.  
"The Gizumon are merging together. Seems like our last fight will be against it's ultimate form." said Ken.

Finnaly, the new form emerged. It looked like the XT, however, it was bigger. On his back were two cannons and a spear.

"Beware the final form of Gizumon. I call it Gizumon FM. Gizumon Fusion Mode." said Tammy.  
"This is ridiculous." said Yung.

The Gizumon FM took out the two cannons and fired at the Digimon. He hit the RookChessmon and BishopChessmon. The two immediantly de-digivoluved back to the PawnChessmons.

"What the...?" Misa and Megumi startled.

"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon concentrated his body's energy, then fired it from the mouth on his chest as a superdreadnought-class strike. The Gizumon dodged it with his own beam.  
"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon freezed it's legs. However, the Gizumon easily broke off and took his spear. Omnimon dodged the slash with his sword.

"Omnimon!" GranKuwagamon and Garudamon flied to them. Gizumon took his cannons.  
"Garudamon, back off!" yelled Omnimon as Gizumon fired his beam at Garudamon and GranKuwagamon.

"Watch out!" yelled Sora and Ken. The beam hit the two, making them de-digivoluve back to Biyomon and Wormmon.

"Damn it." hissed Omnimon and jumped backwards. Gizumon fired a red light from his eye. Omnimon managed to escape it. Gizumon took his cannon and fired at the Royal Knight. The beam stroke him making him de-digivoluve to ExAgumon.  
"ExAgumon!" Satoshi picked up his partner and took him away from harm's place. The Gizumon turned to the others.

"Web Wrecker!" A powerful shot of destructive energy was fired at the Gizumon but it didn't do much harm to him.

"Yung?" The group turned around as they saw Yung, Reapermon and Diaboromon running towards them. Tammy also appeared to be standing nearby.

"I wonder, how will you beat my newest creation?" she said.

"WHAT?" Yggdrassil exclaimed as he heared what happened. "Those fools! They dared to disobey me! ME! The ruler of the Digital World!"

Nora didn't say anything.

"I will show him what'll happen when they disobey me." said Yggdrasill and the crystal form slowly started to shine.

Nora only watched him.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Opahnimon manifesed ten crystals between her hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them at the Gizumon. The Gizumon easily destroyed them with a beam of his eye.  
"Hallowed Ascension!" Seraphimon called down powerful bolts of lightning. The Gizumon swiftly escaped it, much to the group's surpriese.

"Alright, then I'll try it. Magna Blaster!" Magnamon unleashed the full power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from his entire body. He de-digivoluved to Veemon as he watched the blast hitting Gizumon. However, for some reason it didn't do any harm.

"Damn it! This thing is unvincible!" said Dean as he helped Veemon. "Every Digimon has a weak spot, we just gotta find it!" said Noah.  
"That's right!" Dynasmon was about to fire his attack as he noticed Gizumon suddenly sparkling.

"What the?" The group started as Gizumon suddenly went beserk. He started to fire at everything around.

"Hey, I didn't order you to do that!" yelled Tammy. She startled as the Gizumon turned to her and fired one of the red beams from his eye.

"No!"

Tammy's eyes wided as she saw Reapermon protecting her. The beam went right through his chest. His body started to slowly dissolve.

"Why did you do that?" Tammy kneeled down next to him. "Why did you save me you fool!"  
"Because you're my partner. My duty is to protect you." whispered Reapermon before he dissapeared. Tammy felt like something again broke in her.  
"No!" She cried. "What did I? I killed my own partner! No!"

"She finnaly realized it, Shin-chan..." whispered Arisa. She wished for Tammy to help her get Reapermon back.

"Already on it."

Arisa twitched as she heared a familiar voice. Tammy who cried looked upwards and saw a DigiEgg.

"This is your last chance. Use it well." told her a voice. Next to the DigiEgg appeared a D-3 Digivice in a golden color.  
"Thanks." whispered the woman.

"Okay, let's bring an end to this." said Sakuyamon.

"Huh?"

The group watched a light from above as a DigiPortal opened. Through it came a beam of lighting that destroyed the Gizumon.

Then, Yggdrassil and Nora appeared.

Yggdrassil is mad and he'll do anything to punish the ones who disobeyed him. Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion!

[Ending Song Unsere DigiWelt by Digimon plays]

Hey guys, Takuto's speaking. Next time on Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion we'll have a battle with King Drassil. And he is a hard nut to beat. Well, it seems like Arisa and Beelzemon have a trick up in the sleeve, so stay tuned for episode 10:~The Power of the Digital God, Battle for the Worlds~ Don't Miss it!


	10. The Power of the Digital God, Battle for

First of all, I got bored so I posted the last two chapers. More infos in the next.

[Opening Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

10. Chapter

The Power of the Digital God, Battle for the Worlds

[War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch plays]

"King...Drassil..." Gallantmon startled.  
"Nora!" yelled Noah.

"How dare you to disobey me?" said Yggdrassil. He looked now like the robotic machine 7D6. He looked at the Royal Knights. "Especially you. You're the Royal Knights, you MUST obey me."  
"King Drassil, I'm sorry, but our task is also to keep the peace between the Real and the DigiWorld." said Gallantmon.  
"I'm the one who'll deceide how you'll keep the worlds in peace." said Yggdrassil. "And firstly, I'll punish all traitors!"

He sent a huge wave of energy throught the field which knocked off every Digimon. Dorugoramon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Sleipmon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurmon, OmegaShoutmon and Diaboromon de-digivoluved from the impact of the attack. The others were knocked off. Arresterdramon and Zia were protected by the forcefield Calumon created.

"Beware of the power of the God of the Digital World!" yelled Yggdrassil.

"Sam, MarineAngemon!" Arisa called out for the boy. "Bring the others out of the harm's way!"  
"Alright!" nodded Sam.  
"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired bubbles to pick up the Digimon. The bubbles brought them back to their partners.

"No you won't!" yelled Yggdrassil and fired a thunder bolt at them.  
"Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon BM unified his flaming shield and sword into a greatsword with explosively increased power.  
"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon fired a ball of negative energy.

The two attacks and the thunder collided in a great explosion.

"That was close." Crusadermon sweatdropped.  
"Too close." Suzie sweadropped as well.  
"Suzie, it'll be better if you come with us." said Taiki.  
"No w..." Suzie got cut off as Crusadermon picked her up.  
"You're going with them, you want it or not." he said. Suzie sulked.

Dynasmon meanwhile searched for Nora. Noah still had some unfinished buissnes with her.

"I wonder how comes that you haven't de-digivoluved." said Yggdrasill to the remaining fighters.  
"That's what I'm asking myself too." said Nanami. "Okay, Malo, fire!"  
"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon fired an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah.  
"You too SaberLeomon!" cheered Hikaru.  
"Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon hardened the countless envenomed "hairs" in his mane fired them at Yggdrassil. Yggdrassil dodged the attacks with a thunder bolt. A second he fired at the two Digimon who got hit by both attacks. The two Digimon reverted back to Nanami, Hikaru, Elecmon and DemiDevimon.

"This is for attacking me!" Yggdrasill fired an energy beam at them.  
"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon protected them with her barrier.  
"Thanks Rene, and Sakuyamon!" said Hikaru.  
"You have to get out of here, quick!" replied Rene.  
"Got it." said Nanami.

"Nora freeze!" said Noah as he apporached the girl. The girl was turned with her back to the Digimon. Dynasmon turned back to Noah and Wizardmon.  
"Why did you revert back?" she asked.  
"I think it's much better when I talk with you personally then from inside the orb." said Noah. "What the heck is going on with you? I thought you're on our side."  
"You're wrong, I don't belong to any side. I'm only an observer." said Nora.  
"And what about your talk about partnership? Why did you choose me?" asked Noah.  
"Because you were kinda an invidual. I never met someone who first refused having a partner. I enjoyed the time I watched you changing." said Nora.  
"Well, I guess we are something special. But why hadn't you told us that you're working for King Drassil?" asked Wizardmon.  
"I'm his ears and eyes, I'm his spy. That just had to remain as a secret." Nora sighed. "Yggdrassil created me, so I guess I'm his slave." she smiled. "Still I'm happy that I met you."  
"R-Really?" Noah blinked. Nora nodded.  
"And to be honest, I am on your side." she said.

"Okay Yggy, dodge this! Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back.  
"And this! Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon volley fired his firearms.  
"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon attacked Yggdrasill with the four kuda-gitsune carried on her waist. Yggdrasill fired a beam of energy, dissolving the attacks and the beam went at the Digimon. Apollomon dodged the attack, but Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon failed, turning back to Rene, Renamon, Kenny and Terriermon.

"Guess we understatimate him." said Renamon.  
"Momantai." replied Terriermon.

The three Celestials faced Yggdrasill.

"How dare you to challange me? Your task is to defend the DigiWorld from evil Digimon." said Yggdrasill.  
"That is true and..." started Ophanimon but got cut of by Seraphimon.  
"And we're already defending it." he added. "From you!"  
"How dare you!" hissed Yggdrassil. "We do dare! We ain't answering to you Yggdrasill." said Cherubimon.  
"That's right, we're answering only to the Souveregines." said Karin.  
"Well, I ain't answering to no one, but I'm with them." said Apollomon who joined the three Celestials.  
"I'm sorry King Drassil, but my primal job is to protect my partner." said Crusadermon who joined them.

"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon used the Pile Bunker to create a whirlwind. "Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon continuously fired red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands.  
"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired a spear of lightning.  
"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven super-heated spheres of sacred light.  
"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon fired a beam of purifying light from her javelin. The attacks hit the Digital God.

However, it seemed like Yggdrasill escaped unharmed.

"How?"

"Don't you get it, I'm invincible! And that's why I'm the DigiWorld's God!" Yggdrasill again fired a wave of energy. The ones who were the nearest to him all de-digivoluved. Shawn, Coronamon, Haruka, Gatomon, Ryoma, Patamon, Karin, Lopmon and Kotemon could only join the rest of the Resistance.

"Damn, why does this thing has to be so hard to beat?" hissed Takuto.  
"I'm not sure, hey look!" exclaimed Gallantmon. Now Takuto saw it too. A crack on Yggdrassil's armor.  
"Okay, Gallantmon, ready?" said Takuto.  
"I am." Gallantmon nodded as a light covered him. He turned to his Crimson Mode.

"Seems like Yggy's time had passed." said Beelzemon as he looked over to his Tamer. He turned back to his orginal form. Arisa nodded. It was a risk, but her partner survived it once.

"Hey, Yggdrassil!" Beelzemon walked towards the mechanical appearance.  
"Demon Lord Beelzemon. I just hoped you would face me so I could kill you and Lilithmon." said Yggdrasill.  
"Sorry, I think that that ain't gonna happen anytime soon." said Beelzemon.  
"Ha, you should've been deleted forever the first time you got killed. But that fool Fanglongmon just had to interupt." said Yggdrasill.  
"How you mean it? What does Fanglongmon have to do with us?" asked Lilithmon.  
"He was the one who stopped the Souveregines from deleting you forever. But I'm gonna correct that mistake. I'll first kill you and then your five comrades at the Temple in the Forbidden Area." said Yggdrasill. "Yes, I'll correct all the mistakes. This world is a mistake too. I'm gonna correct it. All the Digimon who ain't perfect. I'm gonna correct them too."

"You forgot something, you ain't perfect either." said Noah who appeared together with Nora and Wizardmon.  
"Yes I am perfect. That's why I'm the God." said Yggdrasill.  
"I saw everything and I can tell you one thing, nobody's perfect. Even you have mistakes." said Nora.  
"WHAT?" Yggdrasill now was truly shocked.

[x4B, the Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"That's right and I'm now here to correct that mistake." Beelzemon smirked deviously.  
"Crest of Balance activate!" Arisa activated her crest. Beelzemon jumped highly as he turned into his Warrior Form. Yggdrasill's attention turned to Arisa.

"That girl,...she's the one who caused all this. She's the one ressponsible for the Demon Lords' survivor!" Yggdrasill fired a beam at Arisa.

It seemed like the beam hit her, but just for a second. Yggdrasill heared a whistle and saw Arisa in Beelzemon's arms. He placed her on the top of the building.

"Nobody's perfect Yggdrasill. You cannot save the DigiWorld by just ignoring the Digimon's wishes. You shouldn't have never seperated us." said Arisa.  
"Humans and Digimon are both weak..." hissed Yggdrasill.  
"And that's why they partner up you idiot!" yelled Arisa angrily. "To become stronger!"

"Ri-chan's right. Now we'll show you how strong we are!" yelled Zia on Arresterdramon's back. Arresterdramon, Lilithmon and ShineGreymon Burst Mode rushed over to Yggdrasill.

"No! Back off you fools!" He fired beams of energy at them. The three Digimon escaped them swiftly.

"Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon fired countless revolutions of light.  
"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon fired a blast of dark energy. "Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon Burst Mode unifies his flaming shield and sword into a greatsword with explosively increased power. They fired the attacks at Yggdrasill, destroying it.

However, Yggdrasill's 2-9000WZ got revelated. It looked kinda humanoid. BlackWarGreymon and Gallantmon Crimson Mode flied towards him.

"Guess it's time for some teamwork." said Takuto.  
"Yupp, you're right." said Akira.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon took all of the "negative emotions" within the world and concentrated them into one spot, then fired it as a ball of energy.  
"Royal Saber!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode dispatched a strong blast of lightning. The two attacks hit Yggdrasill, revelating his true form. A diamond like crystal.

"Stupid Digimon, how..." Yggdrasill got cut of.  
"Do me a favor and shad the hell up! Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon Warrior Mode fast drew a tremendously powerful shot from the Death Slinger SDX hitting the crystal. It cracked, revelating a crystal ball.

"So that's it. What are you waiting for you fool? Finish me off!" snapped Yggdrasil at Beelzemon.  
"Why the heck should I do that?" asked Beelzemon.  
"You...Ain't you here to kill me?" asked Yggdrasil.  
"Duh! I'm not!" Beelzemon crossed his arms. "I'm only here to stop you. That ain't the same thing as killing."  
"And I thought the Demon Lords don't know for mercy." said Yggdrasil.  
"I'm surpriesed as you." said Beelzemon. "Listen, do me a favor an go back from where you came and leave the Souveregines doing the job keeping the DigiWorld in peace, would ya?"  
"Good. I deceided to take a hibernation state. We'll see how this will turn out." said Yggdrasil and dissapeared in a flash of light. Beelzemon sighed.

"Finnaly." He said and closed his eyes. He got covered in a flash of light covered him as he de-digivoluved and started to fall down.

"Impmon!" yelled Arisa. Lilithmon managed to capture the imp Digimon.  
"Gotcha! Next time de-digivoluve when you're on the ground and not 50 meters above it." she said.  
"I couldn't hold the form longer, Lilith. You know that." replied Impmon, opening one eye. Lilithmon could only sigh.

"Arisa, jump on." said Zia as she appeared with Arresterdramon and Calumon in front of the girl. Arisa nodded and sat on Arresterdramon's back. The dragon brough them down, before de-digivoluving back to Gumadramon. Gallantmon, BlackWarGreymon, ShineGreymon de-digivoluved too.

"Here." Lilithmon gave Impmon Arisa and de-digivoluved back to BlackGatomon.  
"Try one more time to give me heart-attack and you're done." said Arisa. Impmon grined.  
"Yeah sure." he replied. Arisa only rolled with her eyes. She actually was relieved that everything went good.

And this is the end. Or, wait, there's still something more to say. Stay tuned for the last episode of Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion!

[Ending Song Unsere DigiWelt by Digimon plays]

Hi, I'm Arisa. Next time on Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion, everything will be brought to an end. When I say everything, I mean everything. The Adventure ended for the Tamers. The End, Kraj, Ende, Finito. Stay tuned for episode 11:~The Power of Friendship, Shinzui's Wish~ Don't dare to miss it!


	11. The Power of Friendship, Shinzui's Wish

And this is it. First I want to thank Jackpot 2 and Tamer of the Zero Unit, but also the new reviwers for their comments.

Second this is the end of the Digimon Tamers Saga. I said Digimon Tamers because the season has a sequel with new characters, new battles and new enemies. It's titled **Digimon Shadow Tamers Return of the Demon Lords **and I recommend you to read again the last few chapters of** Awake of the Demon Lords **just to be sure you're possibly aware of what might happen in season 7.

Third, there are a few events in this chapter which might surpriese you.

And fourth, I already posted the first chapter of the new season.

Bye! ^^

[Opening Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

11. Chapter

The Power of Friendship, Shinzui's Wish

"So this is it. We won!" exclaimed Hikaru.

Nora sighed.

"It's time for me to go back." she said to Noah.  
"You really have to go back?" asked Noah, a bit dissapointed.  
"I'm Yggdrasil's ears and eyes. I have to look out for everything what's going on in the DigiWorld." she said. "And I'll miss you."  
"Guess, I'll miss you too." Noah rubbed his head. Nora rushed over to him and Noah's eyes wided as the girl kissed him right into his lips.

"Wouuuuuuu!" He heared in the backround. Shoutmon, Gumadramon, Coronamon and Impmon whistled loudly.

"WHAT?" Noah snapped at them as Nora broke the kiss. The four Digimon smiled deviously.  
"Bye!" Nora waved and dissapeared in a flash of light. Noah was still red in his face as he heared the giggles behind.

"Ow, stop it!" he mumbled.

Arisa smiled.

-Finnaly, everything ended.- she thought.

[Hirari by Digimon Data Squad plays]

Weeks passed and the summer holydays ended. Zia and Gumadramon returned to Yokohama. The part of DigiCity which was destroyed got rebuilt. However, the people were left unaware of the presence of the Digimon. In everyone's opinion that was the best thing.

The DigiDestenied's Digimon, Agumon, Bioymon and Gabumon left for the DigiWorld, just as ExAgumon. They said that their help's needed there. Taiki, Sora, Matt and Satoshi weren't much happy about that, but they said their goodbyes to their Digimon. In Agumon's words, there are anyways new 'Chosen' so why bother. Anyways, Suzie and Kotemon are helping the Tamers and the Rangers, despite Taiki's protests. The little girl really matured fast. ^^

Since the Wild Ones are countining to appear we had to reform the Digital Resistance. Actually, we parted it up.

The Rangers got reformed and had some new members. Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Thomas, Gaomon, Ken, Wormmon, Akita, Dorumon, Dean, Veemon, Megumi, Black PawnChessmon, Misa, White PawnChessmon, Sam and MarineAngemon are now working again under Satsuma's (and Kudamon's ^^") command. Yung, Keramon and Tammy joined them too. By the way, from Tammy's DigiEgg hatched a Kapurimon, who's happily helping his partner.

The Tamers got reformed too. Well, or better to say, it got newly formed. And it's now under Takuto's and Guilmon's lead. The other members are Rene, Renamon, Kenny, Terriermon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Calumon (more or less), Akira, BlackAgumon (he's second in command, though he wanted to be the leader too), Taito, Shoutmon, Nanami, DemiDevimon, Shawn, Coronamon, Noah and Wizardmon (who's for some reason still trying to be a Lone Wolf -sighs-).

Karin, Lopmon, Haruka, Gatomon, Ryoma and Patamon keeped on with the Guardians. However, there were some argues in the group, mostly started by Haruka and Gatomon. Karin's fearing that the two might do something stupid.

Oh, seems like I almost forgot something. What about me, Impmon, Akari and BlackGatomon? Well... for me and Akari, the adventures in DigiCity ended. We're done. The story, the adventure we had here ended. And it seems like we won't go on a new.

At least I think so...-smiles- Or maybe, I'm wrong.

[Owari Nai Yume by Inuyasha plays ]

Arisa and Impmon looked at their house. It was empty. Totally empty. Most of their thing were moved already to Yokohama. The truck with the last of the furniture was already waiting for them, together with Arisa's parents.

"I can't believe that we're moving away. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Sad, is it." said Arisa and put her hands behind her head. "Well, it can't be changed."

"ARISA! IMPMON!"

The two turned around and saw all of the Tamers, including Ryoma, Patamon, Karin and Lopmon running towards them.

"Arisa, say, are you really moving away?" asked Kenny.  
"Yeah. One of my dad's friends found him a job in a store in Yokohama. I'm leaving this city today." said Arisa.  
"What a shame." said Takuto.  
"Hey, smile. We still can visit each other." said Arisa. "You're right. But we will miss you." said Rene.  
"It's unbelivable what we have done." said Arisa.  
"Yupp, and guess what, we'll countining on changing the tommorow." said Shawn.  
"But first, we should change Coronamon's cooking skills." said Noah. The group giggled.  
"Wait, did Noah really joked?" said Nanami.  
"Yeah he did!" exclaimed Terriermon.  
"I didn't know Noah has a sense of humor." said Shoutmon.  
"Well done." Coronamon clapped as he suddenly realized what Noah said. "Wait, did you try to insult me?"

The group bursted into laughter.

"Arisa, we have something for you." Karin pulled out a photo. It was the one they took after Nora dissapeared.  
"Thanks." said Arisa.  
"By the way, you too won't be alone in Yokohama. I heared Akari and BlackGatomon moved there too, since her mother got a job there." said Ryoma.  
"Cool." said Arisa.

"Arisa, Impmon, are you coming?" the two heared Mrs. Bunya calling for them.  
"Yeah, yeah we're coming!" yelled Arisa back and then turned to the others. "So, goodbye." she said.  
"Yeah, it's a goodbye, not a farewell." said Akira. Calumon jumped on Arisa's head.  
"Calu, I'm going with you." he said.  
"But Calumon..." Arisa wanted to protest.  
"Leave him. He got more attached to you in the past couple of months." said Hikaru.  
"Okay." Arisa nodded.

"You should better watch good those two." said Guilmon.  
"Sure thing, Pinapple head. And you keep this city in good state. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"What should we do without you Impy?" mocked Terriermon. "We're in a such chaos without our favorite Demon Lord."  
"I'll leave this one go, but next time you won't be so lucky." said Impmon.  
"Greet Lilith when you see her." said Lopmon. Impmon nodded.  
"I will." he said. Suddenly the D-Powers reacted.

"A Wild One." said Takuto. "We gotta go. Bye!"  
"Bye!" "See ya!"

"Normaly, we would follow them now." said Impmon.  
"Yeah, let's go." said Arisa. "The other way Imp."

She said as Impmon walked towards the part where the Tamers runned to. He turned around and smiled. The three entered the truck and slowly drove away.

Shinzui looked from Arisa's old house at them. A DigiGnome hovered next to her.

"Time for a new adventure." she said.

END OF DIGIMON TAMERS DIGITAL REBELION!

Hey, guys, Shin-chan speaking: Stay tuned for DIGIMON SHADOW TAMERS RETURN OF THE DEMON LORDS!


End file.
